Nightstar's Prophecy
by isolatedartist
Summary: There once were three Clans; WaveClan, BreezeClan, and CliffClan. However, a new prophecy will come and sweep the Clans off their feet. "When the last leaf falls, the night shall rise." Follow the life of Nightstar, as her life is turned upside down.
1. Prologue

Night was beginning to fall, shrouding the cave in darkness and long shadows. Cats had already begun to go to sleep, the rest on night watch. A golden tabby she-cat headed out of the cave, moonlight beginning to turn her pelt a bright yellow as she walked onto the sand and into the night. She needed herbs, and tonight was perfect to do so. Behind her, a large white tom with many scars over his body watched with mild interest. After a few moment's thoughts, he padded after her. The golden she-cat knew who it was, and so she kept walking until she made it back to grass, climbing up a small hill and up onto the cliff above their camp.

She stopped near the edge, sitting down and plucking a flower from the ground as she waited for the tom. He padded up beside her and turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Good evening, Froststar." The she-cat said calmly.

"Good evening, Goldensong" He returned in kind, looking at her for a few moments before back towards the sandy beach.

"What is it you need?" Goldensong asked, keeping her gaze on the flower.

"Has StarClan spoken with you?" Froststar asked. "They've been incredibly quiet with me."

"I'm afraid they have chosen not to share tongues with me at this time, Froststar." Goldensong sighed. "I am sure, with time, they will speak with us once again." Froststar sighed.

"We need guidance. With greenleaf coming soon, I want to know my Clan will stand strong and flourish." However, Goldensong did not answer. She was staring down at the flower, which was slowly beginning to lose it's petals. Froststar looked to see why she didn't answer, and then remained quiet as Goldensong stayed stiff for quite some time. Eventually, she relaxed.

"When the last leaf falls, the night shall rise." She croaked after a few moments.

"The last leaf falls?" Froststar questioned aloud.

"I do not know yet what it means, but StarClan has spoken to me. These are the words they choose to share with me." Goldensong sighed gently. Froststar nodded and looked back out in the night. He could only wonder what greenleaf had in store for them.


	2. Chapter One

"Hey, Squirrelpaw, will you play with us?"

Nightkit sat at the edge of the nursery wall, which was just a hollowed out section in a cave that had soft mosses and grasses lining it for comfort. She stared out into the camp's main clearing. The fresh-kill pile laid just a few tail-lengths away, closer to the elder's den for easy access. That den was similar to the queen's nursery however it was deeper and also a bit taller. Just across the cave there was the leader's den, a deep cave that was sheltered by mosses and jagged rocks that only the leader could navigate. The warrior's den was to the right of that, closer to the edge of camp. It was situated in a small side cave, and you had to climb a few ledges of rocks to get to it. The apprentices slept in a small indent underneath the overhang of the warrior's den, and the medicine den was in the back of the camp, close to a small pool of water.

She was broken out of her thoughts when her brother, Spiderkit, jumped up as one of the apprentices walked by and began squealing like he was two moons old again. She rolled her eyes at his behavior, but she looked up at the ginger apprentice anyway.

"Oh hey, Spiderkit." Squirrelpaw stopped to look at the kit. "I was just heading over to get some fresh-kill, but I guess I have some time." He chuckled and looked over at Nightkit and Ravenkit, who were sitting side by side. "Are you two going to play as well?"

Ravenkit shook her head, looking longingly at the back of the cave. Squirrelpaw seemed to get the hint, as he chuckled and just grinned at her.

"Well, why don't you see if Goldensong has something for you to do?" He asked. Ravenkit looked at him with wide green eyes before dashing off to the back of the cave. Nightkit rose to her paws.

"Well, I'll play. Can you teach us any cool moves?" She asked, padding closer to Squirrelpaw.

"Yeah! I want to learn how to hunt crabs!" Spiderpaw exclaimed.

"Ew, crabs?" Nightkit protested. "Gulls are much tastier!" She argued back.

"Gulls taste like Twolegs, though!" Spiderkit wailed, shoving his sister.

"Hey!" She protested, jumping onto him and bowling him over. The two rolled and tussled until he ended up on top, pinning her down.

"Hey, Nightkit. Why don't you fight him off with your back claws?" Squirrelpaw suggested casually as he watched the two of them fight. Nightkit looked over at him briefly and then back at her brother before doing just that, battering her brother's stomach with her back claws until he yowled and leapt off of her.

"No fair! You got help from an apprentice!" He yowled.

"You're the one who wanted him to play with us." Nightkit reminded him as she sat proudly.

"Still, I don't think I'm gonna be able to lie down for a week!" He moaned, flopping down dramatically.

"You'll be alright." Squirrelpaw laughed, nudging the black tom to his paws. "Besides, real warriors can take much more than that."

That made Spiderkit jump to his paws eagerly, and he soon forgot about hi loss to his sister.

"What other moves can you show us, Squirrelpaw?" He asked eagerly, bouncing on his paws.

"Well, I showed your sister one move, so I'll show you one. When you attack another cat, try running and hitting their head with your front paw really hard; but with your claws sheathed." He suggested. Spiderkit eyed his sister and she sighed, letting him practice. He came running and did exactly that. Nightkit took a few shaky steps back, clearing her head as it pounded a bit.

"See? It leaves them a bit dazed." Squirrelpaw said. "Now, that's enough training you two. You are almost six moons old, and I want to leave some work to your mentors!" He flicked his tail ad headed off to the fresh-kill pile.

Nightkit shook her head, clearing it and looking at Spiderpaw before smirking and leaping at him. He yowled and she once again rolled around with him on the floor of the cave before eventually pinning him.

"Ha! Now I win." She smiled down into his face. He squirmed and batted at her with his back paws, but she leapt to the side and he was just flailing. He glared and stopped, climbing to his paws.

"You can't do that!" He argued.

"Why not?" Nightkit asked, sitting down and beginning to draw her tongue over her forepaw and dragging it over her head.

"Because, you gotta let me practice, too!" He protested.

"You'll have plenty of practice when you're an apprentice." She shrugged at him, turning as their mother walked out of the nursery.

"Come on, you two. You're making a racket, and it's making it hard for me to sleep." She yawned. "Calm down."

"We can't! It's so small in there, we barely fit. Besides, it's too boring in the nursery." Spiderkit protested, his fur sticking out awkwardly.

"It is." Nightkit agreed. "I want to start apprentice training!"

"You'll have plenty of time to train." Tallsong assured her, purring and pulling her over so she could groom her daughter. The black kit squirmed before eventually giving in, secretly enjoying the feeling of her mother grooming her.

"Yes, well training can't come soon enough." Spiderkit huffed, sitting and beginning to groom himself.

"Sure it can. Soon enough, you'll be training. Your apprentice ceremony is only in a few days." Blackstrike, their father, said as he walked up behind his son and nudged him. Spiderkit stumbled before looking up at him. Their father was a large black tom with yellow eyes and long black claws.

"I can't wait to start training. I wonder who my mentor will be." Nightkit said as her mother released her to scoop up Spiderkit. She sat next to her father, her fur damp as she looked up at Tallsong.

"I hope mine's someone strong like Boulderfur!" Spiderkit exclaimed. "So I can be the best fighter!"

"I hope I get Russetsong." Nightkit sighed wistfully. "She's so pretty and strong."

"I'm sure whoever Froststar gives you will make you into great warriors." Tallsong purred. Nightkit supposed she was right, and she was content with that.

"Froststar's always made wonderful decisions." Blackstrike purred, rising to nudge his mate's cheek. Tallsong let out a loud purr and looked down at her kits.

"Haven't we told them, yet?" Tallsong asked, as the two kits looked up at the pair, confused.

"Told us what?" Nightkit asked. There was something she didn't know?

"One day, after you become warriors, you will be able to take a mate." Tallsong purred.

"You'll ask Froststar, and he and Redheart and Goldensong will all decide on a good mate for you." Blackstrike looked down at them proudly, his tail curled around Tallsong.

"They choose our mates?" Nightkit asked, looking up at her mother. That seemed…weird, in some way.

"Yes, dear. They decide who it will be depending on what your skills are." Tallsong explained. "That way, we raise excellent kits and give our Clans the best possible chance of survival."

"Oh." Nightkit said, looking down and then back up at her parents. It couldn't be that bad, because Tallsong and Blackstrike looked so happy together. Her father was staring at her mother, his eyes full of nothing but love as he let out strong purrs. No, it couldn't be bad. It may not be what instinct told her, but it was what was best for the Clan, and that was what mattered.

"You'll see, honey. It's not a bad thing." Blackstrike explained. Spiderkit seemed bored with all this talk about mates, and he squirmed out of his mother's paws to smooth down his pelt. Nightkit nodded.

"I'm sure it will all make sense to me." She said at last, turning as Tallsong grabbed her son, who had escaped from her grooming session prematurely.

She walked out into the cave clearing. Because it was so sheltered, kits were allowed to be out of the nursery a lot more than most Clans, or what she had been told. She headed towards the cave entrance, settling down once she was sitting in the sunlight. It warmed her black fur, and she let out a small purr. She watched the waves of the nearby ocean as she let a smooth breeze cool her.

She wondered how it was when Blackstrike and Tallsong first met, or perhaps, when they were first told they would be mates. Had they known each other well before that? Had they wanted to be mates, and were lucky enough to be assigned? Or were they enemies and they somehow grew to be mates against all odds? Her head swam.

Who would be assigned as her mate? Would she have a say in it, at the end of the day, or would she just have to agree with what they gave her and suck it up? How would that affect her life as a warrior?

She got so caught up in her thoughts, she barely noticed as there were cats yowling about a hawk overhead. It was only until a large mass bowled her over that she broke out of her thoughts. She looked up as a large white tom was battling with the hawk. It only took a few well-placed claws and the hawk was on the ground, unable to fly. Another swift bite to the neck and the hawk was dead.

"Froststar…" She said softly as she stared at him, paralyzed with fear, her black pelt puffed up, and her pupils nearly slits.

Her great leader rose to his full height. He was a massive white tom with powerful muscles rippling underneath a white pelt. There was a long scar on his shoulder, another on his back, and numerous smaller scars on all his legs. There was a scar on his nose, he had a torn ear, and there was another scar dangerously close to his eye. Now, he had another bleeding wound on his shoulder.

He looked down at her with burning yellow eyes. She shrank down in front of him, the sheer power of the cat in front of her making her feel immensely weak. He stared for a few moments before straightening up.

"You need to stay inside camp, kit." He said, nudging her to her paws. She let out a soft noise and got to her paws, quickly scrambling into the camp and to her mother, who was looking at her in both stern anger and in fear.

Nightkit hid under her mother's paws, and looked back at Froststar, who was making his way to the medicine den. Goldensong was waiting with Ravenkit nearby.

"Tallsong, you should look after your kit more." Froststar said. "She's almost apprentice age. I would like to see her live until her ceremony."

Tallsong nodded, dipping her head.

"Of course, Froststar. Thank you for saving her." She mewed. The large white tom nodded to her and went to get treated by Goldensong. Immediately, Tallsong whirled around and glared down at Nightkit.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed. Nightkit averted her gaze and looked at the ground.

I just wanted to think…about what you said." She said softly, refusing to let her voice reveal how she truly felt. She had been terrified, and now she felt so ashamed.

"You can think about it in the camp, or even better, the nursery!" Tallsong practically screeched, growing closer to her daughter. Nightkit shrank down even more.

"I'm sorry, mom…." She said softly, keeping her gaze elsewhere, her ears flattened and her tail tucked between her legs.

"Come on, Tallsong." Blackstrike said gently, nudging his mate. "She just went through a terrifying ordeal; she doesn't need any more trauma for the day." He said softly. Tallsong glared at her daughter for a few more moments before eventually relaxing and sighing.

"I suppose you're right, Blackstrike." She said softly, withdrawing and heading for the nursery. Spiderkit slowly padded up to his sister, who was trying to smooth her fur and collect herself.

"What was the hawk like?" He asked curiously, sitting next to her and helping her smooth her fur.

"I don't know, I don't remember." Nightkit responded miserably, turning her head away from her brother. She didn't want to recall the incident. Not right now. Almost every Clan cat had been staring at her, and she had been cowering like the kit she was. She had made the Clan leader disappointed not only in her but also in her mother, and she had made a fool out of herself in front of everyone. She didn't want to talk to anyone about the incident. She just wanted to curl up in her den and never wake up.

She padded into the nursery and laid down next to her mother, closing her eyes and flattening her ears against her head. Her pelt burnt with embarrassment, and she didn't know how she would ever live down today's incident. She felt her brother lay down next to her, and eventually her sister joined her, and she could hear them both fall asleep rather quickly. However, she stayed up for some time. Eventually, as the moon was high in the sky, she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

It took a few days before she felt comfortable enough to wander far from the Nursery again. Despite the other day's incident, she still wanted to go outside and explore. She couldn't help it. She waited until Froststar's morning border patrol left and quietly crept out of camp, scrambling up the hill that their camp was situated under. She saw the cliff that had earned their Clan their name and she smiled, dashing over to it. The air was pretty still up here. It would be a good place to think.

Nightkit briefly wondered what would happen if she got caught up here. She didn't want to her mother's wrath again. However, she needed to get out of camp. She felt so suffocated there. Here, she could breathe easy and think clearly.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about assigning mates. It just didn't seem right. Then again, the more she thought about what her mother said, the more it kind of made sense. Cats mated to mate kits. So, to make the best kits, mating shouldn't be done at random, and the heart could be a random thing. She supposed, in that way, it could be okay, and perhaps even normal.

She paused her thoughts for a few moments in order to check her surroundings. Froststar wasn't here to protect her today. She didn't see anything of importance, so she absently batted at a flower that had been picked and abandoned, so now it was wilted. She leapt up and batted it more, not noticing she was getting closer and closer to the edge. She was blown over by a breeze and she let out a yowl as she was sent almost completely over the edge. She scrabbled at the grass, her paws and claws digging in to the dirt. Her hindpaws scrabbled at the cliff below, but she couldn't get a foothold. She lurched down more and let out another cry. If she fell, she would surely die. She managed to hook one of the hind paws in the dirt below, however she was too far down to properly climb back up. She could try calling for help, however no one in camp would hear her due to the nearby waves. She was stuck, all alone, on this cliff. She would never live to see her apprentice ceremony. Spiderkit would have to go on without her. Ravenkit would help prepare her body to be buried. She closed her eyes as the inevitability of her fate came crashing down on her.

She didn't know how long she clung to the edge, or why, however eventually she felt herself get hauled up by the scruff and taken to more solid land. She panted, too frightened to say anything.

"Your curiosity….it is as admirable as it is foolish, Nightkit." It was Froststar who had saved her. She looked up at him, silently willing herself not to tremble.

"F-Froststar, I…." She trembled the minute she opened her mouth. He looked down at her disapprovingly, and she shrank down more to avoid his gaze.

"Straighten up." Froststar demanded. She looked up at him, mildly confused, but straightened up and forced herself to look him properly in the eyes as she stood straight.

"There. You almost look like an apprentice." He said gruffly. She stared up at him with wide green eyes.

"Since you seem so eager to explore, I suppose you may come with us on a border patrol." Froststar said.

"Froststar, are you sure? She's a kit." Boulderfur asked. He was just as massive as his brother, and had many scars marring his otherwise handsome gray pelt.

"True, but she is almost apprentice age. It is just a border patrol" Froststar said.

"I won't argue, brother. I trust your judgment." Boulderfur sighed. Beside him, Redheart, the dark red deputy, was silent as ever.

"I-I want to go!" Nightkit exclaimed, looking up at Froststar.

"Good. Come along!" Froststar turned away and began walking. She eagerly dashed after him, the other two warriors falling in line behind him.

They headed towards the Twolegplace border, and Nightkit couldn't help but look around at literally everything as they went. She hadn't been this far out of camp in…well, ever. To her, there was so much to see. New plants, new territory, a whole new world to explore. However, she wasn't allowed to go off and explore. This was just a border patrol, and she mentally reminded herself that.

As they approached the border, she noticed a few cats she hadn't seen before on the border, eating a rabbit. There was a scruffy brown tom and two gray she-cats with him. They were all awfully skinny, covered in scars, and looked just all around horrible.

"Those are rogues." Boulderfur bent his head down slightly to murmur to her. "They're dangerous."

She looked at them, and she could definitely see how they would be dangerous. They had huge muscles, despite their lack of nutrition. She didn't want to ever run into rogues as a warrior. It was a good thing she had these experienced warriors with her.

"Redheart." Froststar looked over at his deputy. Redheart nodded and surged forward, and the three cats eating their prey at the border looked up. The brown tom licked his lips and looked at Redheart lazily.

"Well, if it isn't a Clan cat." He sneered, looking at the two she-cats, who abandoned the rabbit carcass and stood up, flexing their claws.

"Get off of our territory, rogue." Redheart said coolly, standing defensively. The tom looked at the two she-cats and chuckled before looking back at Redheart.

"No, thanks." He said. "You have good prey here, it's all fat from the Tallwalkers. We ain't leavin." The rogue tom said, his tail lashing slightly.

"Then we will make you leave." Redheart snarled, leaping at him. The she-cats jumped towards Redheart, however Froststar and Boulderfur leapt into action, knocking them aside and engaging in battle with them.

Nightkit watched as Redheart clamped his jaws into the rogue tom's shoulder, not releasing even as scarlet drops of blood sprayed his face. The tom sliced open Redheart's back and let out a screech. Froststar's own pelt was already turning a steady pink as he was darting in and slashing at the she-cat, and darting back before she could claw him. The she-cat was getting frustrated. Boulderfur was rolling around with the other she-cat, yelling and yowling.

Nightkit was thrown to the side as a new set of paws attacked her. She felt her pelt sting a little from the powerful blow and she quickly rolled onto her side, thrashing her claws blindly. Her claws connected with the nose of her attacker and blood sprayed onto her. Her attacker yowled, and she finally could see him. It was a tan tom, with one missing eye and a torn ear, his ragged pelt missing fur in many places. He looked absolutely horrible. Now, he looked angry.

She squirmed away and barely avoided his sharp claws, which just barely grazed her back fur. She couldn't outrun him, she was merely too small, so she turned to face him once more. As his paw went bearing down, she ducked under him and bit down on his tail as hard as she could. He let out a yowl.

Before she could do any more damage to the rogue, Froststar was on him, tackling him hard to the ground and burying his fangs into the side of the rogue's neck. It wasn't enough to kill him, although the rogue screamed and screamed until Froststar let him go. He ran off, along with his other three friends.

"Are you alright, Nightkit?" Boulderfur asked worriedly, coming up behind her and checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine…" She said, looking up at Froststar in wonder. He was so strong, so powerful. And he had undoubtedly saved her from harm for the third time today.

_I think I've decided who I want as my mate, mom._ She thought to herself as she gazed up at Froststar. He was bleeding heavily from a new mark on his neck and from his haunches, but he still looked majestic to her.

"Let's get her back to camp." Redheart's voice echoed in her head, and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not at this point. She felt herself be nudged along as they headed back to camp, unable to take her eyes off of Froststar.

"Where were you?" Tallsong was fretting as Nightkit got back.

"I went out for a walk." She mumbled, still in a daze and trying to collect her thoughts. Spiderkit was saying something, and probably asking questions, but Nightkit ignored him as she padded to the nest and allowed her mother to begin furiously nosing her over and checking for injuries.

"She was lucky she didn't get hurt." Froststar said as he walked into the nursery, looking down at her. "I found her on the cliff, playing with a flower. I got her away from the edge before she could get hurt."

"The cliff?" Tallsong asked in horror.

"I'm sure our daughter is smart enough not to get herself thrown off of a cliff." Blackstrike said, looking at Tallsong.

"I had heard her playing, and I didn't want her to scare all the prey away, so I took her on a border patrol." Froststar explained. "However, we ran into some rogues. Your daughter put up a good fight, though." He chuckled, looking down at Nightkit, whose fur grew hot and she licked her chest self-consciously under his approving gaze.

"She fought one?" Tallsong asked anxiously.

"Yes, but she isn't hurt. I assured that." Froststar said.

"Good." Blackstrike said, nosing his daughter. "What do you say to Froststar?" He murmured gently in her ear. She flushed and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Froststar." She said softly.

"You're welcome. I don't want you leaving camp anymore until your apprentice ceremony, however. Am I clear?" He asked. Nightkit nodded. She would listen to him, no matter how much she wanted to leave camp again. She wouldn't disobey Froststar.

"Good kit." He said. "You show great promise, Nightkit." He said, before turning and leaving the nursery. Of course, his words only earned Nightkit more questions from Spiderkit and Tallsong, and she hadn't much energy to answer them. Now that Froststar was gone, all Nightkit really wanted to do was sleep. She yawned and stretched, ignoring them all as she laid down in her nest. Eventually the other two got the hint and they left her alone as she went to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

The next seven days were much less eventful for Nightkit. She mostly played with Spiderkit, pretending to be the rogues she had helped fight just a few days before. Ravenkit avoided them both, tagging into Goldensong's den almost every day, learning more about herbs. She always returned smelling weird, although Nightkit never told her. She supposed she would be a medicine cat apprentice, but she was happy for her sister. Ravenkit always seemed to be happy when she got to go to Goldensong's den.

However, the day for her apprentice ceremony was finally upon her, and she was excited. She allowed her mother to groom her what felt like forever, and then waited for her brother to get done with his own. She forced herself not to bounce around too much, for she wanted to keep her pelt nice and shiny for the ceremony.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the Highledge?" She heard Froststar's deep voice echo through the cave, and she felt nerves go through her as she looked at her mother, who nodded to her. She padded out into the main cave clearing with Spiderkit and Ravenkit and sat down with her parents. Froststar was sitting on the ledge above his den, looking down at everyone.

"It is time for three kits to receive their apprentice names. I call upon my warrior ancestors in StarClan to look upon us now. Spiderkit, Nightkit, step forward."

Spiderkit and Nightkit looked at each other before walking forward, staring up at Froststar and shivering in anticipation.

"Spiderkit, Nightkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you both to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have both received your warrior names, you will be known as Spiderpaw and Nightpaw. Spiderpaw, your mentor will be Grayleaf." Froststar looked at the pale calico cat down below. Grayleaf smiled and rose to her paws, heading over to Spiderpaw.

"Grayleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Wavesong, and you have shown yourself to be strong and sturdy in battle. I expect you to pass on all you know to Spiderpaw." Grayleaf smiled and nodded, padding forward to touch noses with Spiderpaw.

"Nightpaw, your mentor will be Boulderfur." Nightpaw looked over at the strong warrior. She knew Spiderpaw had wanted him as a mentor, but she was getting him instead. She had already fought by Boulderfur's side before, she was excited to train under his shoulder now.

"Boulderfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Thistlestrike, and you have shown yourself to be an exceptional fighter and a loyal warrior. I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw."

Nightpaw's breath was shaky as she padded up to Boulderfur and touched noses with him. He smiled down at her.

"I look forward to training you, apprentice." He said softly. She smiled up at him.

Goldensong padded forward.

"Cats of CliffClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown exceptional interest in herbs and a talent to learn. Your next medicine cat will be Ravenkit."

Ravenkit looked up at Goldenkit and smiled, curling her tail happily.

"Ravenkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Goldensong?" Froststar asked.

"I do." Ravenkit said softly.

"Then, until you earn your full name, you will be known as Ravenpaw, and you will travel at the next half-moon to the Mooncave to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The goodwishes of all of CliffClan will go with you."

Goldensong padded forward to touch noses with Ravenpaw and smiled down at her.

"Ravenpaw! Nightpaw! Spiderpaw!" The Clan began calling the new apprentice's names into the cave, and their names echoed across the walls. Nightpaw's heart swelled as she looked around at everyone. She caught Squirrelpaw's eye, who was smiling kindly at her and her brother. After the voices died down, Froststar called the meeting to an end and Nightpaw headed over to Boulderfur.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, looking up at him. Boulderfur flicked his tail and smiled.

"I thought I would teach you to hunt properly today. Besides, I'm sure you're just _itching_ to get out of camp." He chuckled at that. Nightpaw felt her fur warm. It seems he hadn't easily forgotten her two last escapades.

"I would love to learn how to hunt." She finally said at last, smiling up at him.

"Good, then follow me." He said, heading out of camp. She dashed after him, excited to get out of camp and see the territory again.

The air was much nicer outside of the cave. Although the cave had quite a large mouth and let in plenty of air, it simply did get too stale after a while. Out here, the air moved, bringing to Nightpaw scents from all over. She could taste the ocean, the sand, the birds, and the grass, and it was all in one place.

"What can you smell?" Boulderfur asked after some time.

"Well, I can smell the ocean. And the sand, and the-" He interrupted her before she could finish.

"I mean prey, Nightpaw." Boulderfur told her gently. Nightpaw felt her fur warm and she blushed.

"Oh. Prey." She lifted her head and opened her jaws a little, focusing instead. She could smell her favorite prey, gulls, but they were too far away. She could also smell crabs and fish from the nearby ocean, but the fish would be too small for them to be any good. She turned her head, drawing in scents from the other side of her, and she smelled birds and mice that way. There was a mouse nearby.

"I smell a mouse nearby." She told him. "And some birds, but I think they're too far away." She told him. He nodded approvingly, and that made her feel good. At least she was finally doing something right.

"Good. Now, then. I will teach you how to hunt mice." He said. She nodded and stepped back a few pawsteps so she could watch him.

"When you hunt mice, you need to keep your pawsteps light. They can feel you walking, otherwise, and they will run back into their holes." He crouched, keeping his haunches and tail low, and showed her how to walk so that her paws didn't hit the ground as hard, but slowly moving his paws forward rather than walking in an awkwardly crouched position.

"Now, you try. Find the mouse, and practice." Boulderfur told her. She nodded, opening her mouth slightly again so that she could locate the mouse. It didn't take long, and she could see it not too far away. She dropped into the position, making sure she was in the right alignment before she began to move forward. Boulderfur came over and placed a paw on her haunches, pushing them down. She didn't argue, although it hurt and her back was already protesting.

"Now, move forward how I showed you. Nice and slow." He murmured in her ear, his breath warming her fur. She nodded, bringing her paws forward slowly and gently as she began drawing closer to the mouse. Finally, when she thought she was close enough, she pushed forward with her hind paws and went flying. The mouse saw her coming, and she overshot it anyway, landing a few pawsteps in front of it. The mouse had already scuttled back into its hole and now she had a faceful of grass.

"That was a good start. We will have to work on your pushoff, though." Boulderfur said, coming over to her. She sat up, shaking her head to clear it from the grass, her pelt hot with embarrassment. However, Boulderfur wasn't laughing at her, and that made her feel slightly better.

"Why don't we try again?" Boulderfur suggested. Nightpaw sighed, and rose to her paws.

"Of course." She said. She wanted to be the best hunter she could be. But more importantly, she wanted to be the best warrior she could be. If she were to ever have a chance with Froststar, she would need to be the best of all her peers.

By the time they headed back to camp, Nightpaw's body was aching and she hadn't gotten a single piece of prey to show for it. Meanwhile, Spiderpaw had already brought home a crab, which he was now happily munching on. He offered her some, but she just shook her head. She wasn't really fond of crab as much as he was, and she wanted him to have his own. His mentor was sitting nearby, sharing tongues with two young warriors, Tigerstripe and Windpelt.

Nightpaw looked down into the medicine den, where Ravenpaw was practicing treating wounds on Gullpelt. He was the youngest of the elders, seconding Whitecloud. Whitecloud had retired due to her failing hearing, and Gullpelt, not wanting to be without his mate, retired alongside her. Whitecloud was also Froststar's sister, and Redheart and Goldensong's mother. They shared the elder's den with Wavesong, a blind old she-cat who loved telling stories to the kits.

"Hey, Nightpaw!" Squirrelpaw called. Nightpaw turned to look at the ginger tom. He smiled at her.

"Hey, you want to come on border patrol with me? Froststar said you could." Squirrelpaw asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Froststar said I could?" She asked.

"Yeah, you and Boulderfur can come. We don't need the extra paws, but I thought you could view the territory that way." Squirrelpaw explained.

"Oh, well…thank you. I would love to go." She smiled at him. Squirrelpaw grinned at her.

"Great!" He bounced on his paws and ran over to Froststar. Nightpaw trotted after him, excited. She got to go on border patrol with Froststar! She could hardly wait! She forgot her pain from the earlier training and walked over to Froststar, who was waiting with Boulderfur, Squirrelpaw, and another warrior named Fernleap. Fernleap was a pretty gray she-cat with amber eyes.

"Are we ready to go?" Froststar asked. The warriors nodded and lightly agreed and Froststar nodded, heading out of camp. Instead of heading south, towards Twolegplace, they headed east. Her fur pricked excitedly. What if they got to go near WaveClan territory? WaveClan cats were rather reclusive, but when they appeared, they were rather friendly and rarely got into conflict. They were thought to be the closest to StarClan of all the Clans, and while that had caused conflict in the past, now most respected the WaveClan cats and left them alone.

"How was training today, Nightpaw?" Squirrelpaw asked, looking over at her. Nightpaw looked over at him.

"It was fun." She said. "I learned how to hunt mice!"

"I see you didn't bring anything back." Froststar commented. Nightpaw looked at him, frowning.

"Yeah, I didn't catch one. I tried, though." She piped.

"She has potential, Froststar. She has powerful back legs." Boulderfur casually defended his apprentice. Froststar just grunted and nodded.

"Of course. I was just making an observation, Boulderfur." Froststar looked over at his brother.

"Of course, brother." Boulderfur politely dipped his head and looked forward.

As they neared the WaveClan border, Nightpaw saw a gathering of large stones and her fur prickled. She had only heard of this place from Elders and from her mother. This was the Mooncave.

"That's the Mooncave." Squirrelpaw explained happily. "That's where the leaders receive their nine lives, and where medicine cats go every half moon in order to talk to StarClan!" He piped.

Nightpaw had already heard this, but she didn't tell Squirrelpaw that. He sounded rather happy to be able to explain things to her. Meanwhile, Froststar and Boulderfur were having a quiet conversation with Fernleap, so it really was just Squirrelpaw and Nightpaw being able to talk.

"It looks so pretty." The stones had been worn by salty water air. There was an opening near the top where the moonlight could filter in at the highest point in the night, and the rocks near it had been bleached white, whether by the sun or by the moon, she wasn't sure. She had been told that inside the cave, everything was blindingly white at night, and extremely dark during the day. She wondered if that held true.

"During the day, it's really dark in there." Squirrelpaw was drabbling about the Mooncave. She just let him talk, only halfway paying attention. She didn't have the heart to let him know she already knew all this. If he was enjoying telling her, who was she to make him stop?

"We're near the WaveClan border, but also the BreezeClan border." Boulderfur turned to Nightpaw and explained. She looked at him, happy that he got Squirrelpaw to be quiet. Despite being a friendly cat, he was getting a bit boring.

"Hunting is usually best here, although we also have the most border skirmishes." Squirrelpaw said.

"I believe, Squirrelpaw, you should leave the teaching to Boulderfur." Froststar told his apprentice coldly. Squirrelpaw looked down.

"Right. Sorry, Boulderfur." Squirrelpaw muttered. Nightpaw looked up at Froststar. He was confusing. Some days, he was kind, and today, he was being rather…well, cold.

"I don't see the trouble. One day, Squirrelpaw's going to pass on this knowledge to his own apprentices, so it's good practice. Besides, Froststar, I am growing older. I don't mind having him do my work." Boulderfur purred at his brother. Froststar flicked his tail.

"Perhaps that is true, brother. Your pelt is growing rather, silver." Froststar commented on Boulderfur. Nightpaw studied her mentor, and she found that statement to be true. Despite being a dark gray, Boulderfur was getting a few silver strips on his back and his muzzle was beginning to gray as well.

"I'll refresh the scents." Fernleap gently said to the warriors, shaking her head. "Toms…." She looked at Nightpaw, motioning for her to follow. Nightpaw followed her so that Fernleap could show her how to mark their territory. Still, when Nightpaw turned her head, she saw Froststar watching her with guarded interest. She smiled. That was a good thing. If he was watching her, it surely meant that he had some interest in her!

"Well, the border is established. We should head back to camp." It had already begun to grow dark, and Nightpaw had already been needing rest before they left. Squirrelpaw looked over at her occasionally. Nightpaw just smiled at him and kept walking. He was so silly.

When they got to camp, Nightpaw's whole body was aching and she wanted to just flop down in her nest. However, she still needed to meet the other apprentice. Ravenpaw was already sleeping in her nest in the medicine den, and would be staying there throughout her apprenticeship. Spiderpaw was also asleep, his nest next to Yellowpaw's. Yellowpaw was an orange tabby with green eyes, and she was Squirrelpaw's sister.

"Hey, Nightpaw!" Squirrelpaw whispered, although his voice was still rather loud. Nightpaw padded over.

"I already made your nest for you. It's next to mine!" He said excitedly. Nightpaw looked down at it. It was made of mosses, and had gull's down feathers lining it. She looked up at him, all smiles.

"Thank you, Squirrelpaw! Feathers are my favorite." She purred, reaching forward and touching his nose. He smiled at her before licking his chest self-consciously.

"It was nothing, really. I just thought you might like them." He said, settling down in his own next. Nightpaw let out a soft purr.

"Thank you, Squirrelpaw. You're a great friend." She smiled, getting comfortable in her own nest. It felt so soft, and so nice, that she didn't even hear Squirrelpaw's response. She was soon fast asleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Apprentice work came quickly to Nightpaw. When she wasn't receiving training from Boulderfur, she was helping take care of the elders and changing the bedding in the Elder's den and the nursery. Acornsweep, a lovely brown she-cat, had just recently joined the nursey, expecting Stonestrike's kits. Nightpaw was happy to help her out, as the queen was rather friendly and always shared extra prey.

Soon enough, a moon had flown by and it was time for her first apprentice assessment. Boulderfur informed her that that morning, she would be sharing an assessment with Squirrelpaw. She would be assessed on the western borders, and that Squirrelpaw would be assessed on the WaveClan border. She was nervous, but she was sure that she could do well.

She headed out, Squirrelpaw and herself heading separate ways. She was aware that she would be watched by Froststar, Boulderfur, and Redheart, as the tradition went. The leader, the deputy, and her mentor would be watching her progress, determining what she needed to work on and what her strengths were. She knew that, in order to be a warrior that Froststar would consider as a mate, she would have to be good at fighting more than hunting, although she would have to be good at hunting and excel in fighting in order to make that happen. She was determined to be perfect.

Mist hung low on the beach and she looked around. It would make it hard to hunt this morning, but she couldn't let that stop her. She had to do good. She _had_ to. She opened her jaws to scent the air around her. There was the smell of crabs and fish as usual, but there were also birds nearby. She watched her pawsteps, looking around, keeping her steps quiet as she walked forward.

The mist soon had her pelt damp, and although it made her uncomfortable, it wasn't all that bad. It cooled her off more than anything. A shadow at the edge of her vision had her staring back onto the moor. There was a vague shape of a cat. She assumed it was just one of the cats watching her, so she turned her head and kept going. There was a gull feeding nearby. She had yet to be taught how to catch one, but she wanted to try nonetheless. She knew how to hunt birds, so this shouldn't be any different, right?

However, a sound behind her, a rather loud meow, made the bird fly off. She whirled around, ready to tell off Squirrelpaw or Boulderfur or whoever it was, but it was neither of them. It was a dark brown tabby she-cat, her mangy pelt riddled with scars. She had a missing eye, a torn ear, and part of her mouth was permanently curled up, making her look like she was stuck in an eternal snarl. There was also a horrible scar on her throat, and she wondered how the she-cat was even here. With a scar like that, she should be dead.

Nightpaw felt her fur prickle as she stared at the she-cat. What did she want? Who was she? Was she a rogue? They had had plenty of trouble with rogues in the past, so she just assumed that it was a rogue. Nightpaw tried to remember her battle training. However, the she-cat said nothing, just disappeared into the mist. Nightpaw ran after her, not wanting her to get into camp or something, panic for the other cats rising into her. However, the rogue soon disappeared in the mist and Nightpaw found herself unable to track her scent. She sighed. She needed to focus. She could report it to Froststar later.

Turning, she noticed that she had trampled over something. She looked down. It was a dead gull, it's insides writing with maggots. She curled her lip. She had trampled over crowfood, and now she smelled like it. She doubted she would be able to hunt now. She headed towards the ocean in order to try to wash the smell over her pelt.

By the time that happened, it was almost sunhigh, and her assessment was over. She managed to catch a crab, but that was it. She trotted back to the camp, reporting to Boulderfur, Froststar, and Redheart. She already knew that she had done bad, so she averted her gaze so she wouldn't have to look at them.

"I noticed you got distracted at a point in your assessment." Froststar said. "What was that about?" He asked. Nightpaw set down the crab and placed her paw on it.

"Well, I saw a cat. Or I thought I did." She said, looking up at him. "She was really large, and she had lots of scars. There was one on her neck, like she got it cut open." She explained. Froststar looked at her, and then at Redheart.  
>"We don't know of any cats like that. Was it possible you saw a rogue?" He asked. "You certainly didn't try to chase it, did you?"<p>

"Well, I followed her, because I thought she might head towards camp. However, it was misty, and I couldn't find her. She just disappeared." Nightpaw explained.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing one of us?" Froststar asked.

"Well, I tried to scent her, but I couldn't catch her scent." She said.

"You couldn't catch her scent?" Froststar asked.

"No…"Nightpaw groaned inwardly. He didn't believe her.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I…." She sighed. "I'm sure it was just me seeing things." She finally said.

"That's what I thought. Now, take that crab to the elders. I expect better of you the next assessment." Nightpaw nodded, walking into camp, tail drooping.

"Hey, Nightpaw! How did your assessment go?" Squirrelpaw asked, looking at her. She looked up at him and sighed, fighting tears.

"It went bad." She said. "I didn't catch anything save for a lousy crab." She huffed. Squirrelpaw frowned and nudged her.

"Hey, it's just your first assessment. Don't look so down. I'm sure next time, you'll be great!" He promised. "Do you want to share some prey?"

"No, not really." She said. She didn't feel right eating prey after she ended up bringing home so little prey. She just turned and went to the apprentice's den. She just wanted to be alone.

"Nightpaw." It was Boulderfur. Nightpaw turned to look at him.

"Come on, with me. We're going to practice hunting." He said. Nightpaw sighed. She didn't want to practice right now. She wanted to mope and be sad. She rose to her paws and followed him. He just smiled at her and headed out of camp.

They went up on the cliff on top of camp and she looked at him.

"What are we learning today?" She forced herself to ask.

"We're going to learn how to hunt gulls." He informed her. She couldn't stay sad at that. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, really." He chuckled. "They're bigger than most birds, which means they're both easier and harder to catch. They're heavier, so they fly slower, but you also have to work to take them down." He explained. "So, you'll need to work on your foreleg strength." He explained. She nodded. "However, you also have your back paws, especially yours. You're very strong, so I suggest taking them down by leaping on them."

"Really?" She asked. "Doesn't that seem rather dangerous, since I'm so small?"

"I'm sure you can manage." He teased, his eyes glinting.

"Oh." She smiled.

"Here, now I'll-" He stopped midsentence as gull flew overhead. He bunched his muscles and leapt up high into the air, his paws reaching out and snagging the gull's wing. He brought it back down, throwing it on the ground. While it was stunned, he bit it's neck, quickly ending it's life.

Nightpaw was staring in sheer awe. He looked at her and smiled.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, Nightpaw. It's your favorite. I do hope you paid attention, though. You'll be able to do that, too." He said. She cleared her head and nodded, looking at him in admiration.

"Now, why don't we share this? You didn't eat anything in the morning, you really ought to." He padded closer with the gull and set it down. He even helped her clear the feathers before giving her the first bite. She thanked him, her pelt warming. He was so nice to her. She was glad he was her mentor. He was strong and caring, and always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thank you, Boulderfur." She finally said after they had finished. "For…for everything."

Boulderfur looked at her curiously before he curled his tail and smiled.

"Of course. I don't want to see my apprentice so upset again, you hear?" He said gently. She nodded, looking up at him.

"I'll work on it." She promised.

"Good. Now, then. Let's head out for some more training." Boulderfur said.

"Of course.I can't wait!" She hopped up to her paws. She would do better on her next assessment, she was sure!


	6. Chapter Five

Nightpaw awoke to the sound of nearby gulls. She yawned and stretched, opening her eyes. Squirrelpaw wasn't in his nest, however her brother was still sleeping. She blinked sleep from her eyes and padded over, poking his side.

"Hey, Spiderpaw, it's sunrise. Get up." She mewed gently. Spiderpaw rolled over.

"Don't wanna…." He yawned. Nightpaw rolled her eyes and shook her head, poking him in the stomach repeatedly until he groaned and stood up.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." He grumbled, stretching. Nightpaw smiled at her brother.

"Quit being a sleepyhead and let's go! I think it's Squirrelpaw's warrior ceremony today." Nightpaw said. Squirrelpaw had been jittery in the last moon, and he had also grown larger and into a finer apprentice. He was the biggest of all of them, even outgrowing his sister, and by now he had strong muscles and nearly towered over Nightpaw, who was a mere eight moons old.

"And mine." Yellowpaw yawned from the back, stretching. "Although, I am surprised. My brother is better than me by far."

"I'm sure you'll be a fine warrior." Nightpaw purred to her friend.

"Thank you, Nightpaw." Yellowpaw smiled and purred, her tail curling slightly.

"Of course!" Nightpaw headed out into camp. The morning patrol had just returned, Squirrelpaw with them. He was talking with Froststar respectfully.

"Good morning, Nightpaw." Boulderfur said from behind her. Nightpaw turned to look at him, and she smiled, her tail curling.

"Hello, Boulderfur!" She let out a friendly purr.

"We're going on a hunting patrol today, Nightpaw. The hunting should be good." He said. "It's becoming Greenleaf."

Nightpaw had yet to experience Greenleaf, as she had been born in early leaf-fall. She was excited. She wanted to sun on the rocks, like her mother had told her about Greenleaf.

"Do you think we'll catch some gulls?" Nightpaw asked him as she trotted out with him to wait for the other warriors on the patrols.

"Perhaps. We will see where the others want to go hunt." Boulderfur said. Nightpaw hoped so. She would love to bring a gull to Ravenpaw, who had been excelling in her medicine cat training. However, she had also been neglecting her own personal care, and Nightpaw noticed her sister getting thinner. A nice, fat gull would be just perfect to give to Ravenpaw.

The other warriors soon joined them. The warriors on patrol were Boulderfur, herself, Fireclaw and Windpelt. It looked like it would be a good day. She hadn't gotten to meet the other warriors as well as she would have liked, and she supposed once she was a warrior herself things would be much better.

They headed out towards the Twoleg border, however the scent of Twoleg was pretty strong, so they headed east towards the BreezeClan border. They were able to collect a few sparrows and a hare, and they were heading back when Stonestrike streaked out to them.

"The camp is under attack by Twolegs! There's a kit, and it's parents are coming. We are evacuating immediately!" He panted. Boulderfur looked at everyone before they all took off towards camp. Nightpaw was so scared, and confused. A Twoleg kit? But they didn't live anywhere near Twolegs. Twolegplace was quite a long walk from their camp, and there was just no way this was possible. She couldn't believe it. She refused to.

However, when she got there she was struck with terror as she saw a Twoleg kit, as Stonestrike had said. Everyone was in their hollow, and it was cooing at them, making weird motions with its paws.

"Attack it!" Boulderfur growled, looking around for Froststar.

"We need to evacuate, but we need to get the kit out!" Stonestrike meowed. The Twoleg kit turned to look at them and all the cats flattened their ears defensively.

It was at that moment of distraction that Froststar came out of his den, snarling at the kit. The Twoleg kit began screaming in an awful voice and ran out of the camp. Nightpaw raced into camp.

"CliffClan warriors, everyone! We must escape! Get the elders out, the medicine cats and the queen!" Froststar ordered. Stonestrike raced into the nursery to get his mate, Acornsweep, out of the nursery. She was fortunate she wasn't too far along in her pregnancy.

Nightpaw ran into the elder's den with Spiderpaw. Gullpelt was explaining to Whitecloud what was happening, loudly. Whitecloud was laying, looking blankly down at the nest.

"Gullpelt, you will go on without me." She said softly.

"What? You're crazy, Whitecloud! I'm not leaving you." Gullpelt said, nudging her. "Come on, Whitecloud. We have to go." He urged her.

"I have lived in this camp, and I will die in this camp." She said. "I can hardly hear anymore…what is there for me, and where will we be going? You should go, Gullpelt." Whitecloud looked up to lick Gullpelt's cheek. Gullpelt looked down at her.

"I can't leave you here alone, Whitecloud. I…I love you." Gullpelt's voice was hoarse as he wrapped himself around her.

"Gullpelt…go." She said. "I want you to tell me about the new camp when you come to me in StarClan…" She whispered to him.

"But, I love you." Gullpelt whimpered. "I don't want to leave you."

"Leave, Gullpelt…for me." Whitecloud murmured, licking his fur a few times. "I love you, too."

"She won't be alone." Wavesong croaked from the back. "She will be with me, Gullpelt. I'm staying, too. There is no place for a blind cat in a journey." She said, padding over and laying next to Wavesong, wrapping her tail around the she-cat.

Gullpelt looked at both of them in despair. Nightpaw stared at him, unsure of what to say. Is that what true love looked like? She didn't know. Her heart broke for Gullpelt, who was slowly walking away from his mate, unable to look at anyone.

"I love you, Whitecloud. Forever." He told her one last time as he headed out of camp. Nightpaw looked at the two elderly she-cats.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked. Wavesong said nothing as she nuzzled Whitecloud, comforting the she-cat who didn't look happy, either. Nightpaw sighed, and turned away. Most of the camp was empty by now. Nightpaw was the last one to leave with the elders. Froststar was standing at the opening of the camp, watching them come out.

"Come on, to the BreezeClan border!" He called. Nightpaw trotted out with Gullpelt, not leaving his side. He may have left Whitecloud's side, but he wouldn't be alone. She would be sure of that. She nudged his pelt and kept him walking. Her parents were waiting.

"Come on, Nightpaw! Gullpelt!" They called. They were all soon running towards the BreezeClan border, and just in luck. As they were leaving, they saw the Twolegs approach the camp. Nightpaw wondered what would happen to Whitecloud and Wavesong, but she didn't know for sure. She only hoped that their deaths would be noble ones.

They carefully went to the border of BreezeClan. Froststar looked around before carefully pushing the scent markers into BreezeClan, effectively giving CliffClan more room. . The new camp, the new makeshift camp didn't have many places for any of them to sleep in. It was a flat patch of grass with a few bushes, which were already taken by Acornsweep and Gullpelt. The warriors were beginning to make a perimeter, and Nightpaw was sent with the other apprentices to join the warriors. They would all be guarding the camp tonight.

Squirrelpaw was sitting next to her, looking worried.

"Has anyone seen Yellowpaw?" He finally asked. Everyone looked around. The orange she-cat was missing, and it was true. The warriors murmured and Squirrelpaw looked stricken.

"Where's Yellowpaw?" He asked again, looking around. The realization that Yellowpaw wasn't with any of them soon spread through the camp and they all began talking and murmuring to one another.

"Froststar, where's my daughter?" Russetsong asked Froststar, coming over and looking at him.

"I do not know." Froststar said at last. "Stonestrike went to all the patrols, correct?" He turned his head to look at the gray warrior.

"Of course! The morning border patrol and the hunting patrol! There were no other patrols. Right, Redheart?" Stonestrike turned to the ginger deputy.

"I only sent out two patrols, Froststar." Redheart said. "The warriors on them are all here, and I was set up to go to the evening patrol with Yellowpaw. I don't know where she is." He may have sounded calm, but his pelt was fluffed up and Nightpaw knew he was worried.

"You should have paid more attention to your apprentice!" Russetsong practically screeched at him as she stalked over.

"Russetsong." Her mate, Lionclaw, mewed softly. "It isn't Redheart's fault."

Russetsong, however, wasn't hearing any of it. She growled and leapt onto Redheart. The deputy yowled in surprise but quickly threw her off.

"Russetsong!" Froststar bellowed, grabbing her and pinning her down. "Attacking Redheart won't get your daughter back. I will send a patrol in the morning to find her." He said. Russetsong growled low in her throat, but she didn't fight him. She wouldn't dare fight the leader.

"Now, take your place on the night guard and quit being foolish. Yellowpaw wouldn't want her mother getting the entire Clan killed."

"What do you know of my daughter?" Russetsong muttered bitterly as she took her place next to her mate. Froststar said nothing, however took his place as well, guarding the camp. Nightpaw sighed. This was going to be a long, tedious night.


	7. Chapter Six

In the morning, they were greeted with trouble. Nightpaw had fallen asleep beside Squirrelpaw and Boulderfur, but the scent of BreezeClan cats woke them all up. The warriors that had stayed awake, Tigerstripe and Lionclaw, were already bristling as the other Clan cats slowly got to their paws.

Two ginger toms were approaching the border, followed by a gray apprentice and a white apprentice. They didn't look happy. Their ears were flattened and their fur was bristling.

"CliffClan cats?" One ginger tom asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We are in search of a new camp. For now, this is where we will be." Froststar explained coolly, approaching the cats. "We will be gone when we find an adequate camp."

"You need to get off of our territory, now." Nightpaw looked at the tom and she recognized him. It was Hareclaw, the BreezeClan deputy. She had seen him at a Gathering before.

"Unfortunately, that just isn't a possibility." Froststar explained.

"I'm warning you, Froststar. Windstar isn't going to be happy." Hareclaw snarled.

"I care not what Windstar thinks." Froststar shot back. Nightpaw stared at him in surprise. It was very rare that a leader would be so openly disrespectful to another Clan leader. Hareclaw growled and signaled to his warriors to follow him back to camp.

When they were gone, Froststar turned to Redheart and Boulderfur.

"You two, go towards Twolegplace. See if you can find something there or beyond where we can stay. There will be more BreezeClan warriors when they come back, and we will be unable to fight them all off, not in this state. None of us have had anything to eat." He said. "Go."

Redheart and Boulderfur nodded, dashing off towards the Twolegplace border. Nightpaw realized that their situation must have been rather dire if they were considering living in Twolegplace. She wondered what would become of their Clan, then, if they were to live among Twolegs and kittypets and who knew what else?

She was also worried for her mentor. What if he ran into Twolegs, and he never returned? She wasn't sure she could handle it. She had grown to really care for her mentor.

_Please come back safely, Boulderfur._ She thought desperately.

Every CliffClan cat was on edge. Despite being hungry, no one hunted. Everyone was to stay at camp, to protect each other at all costs. Nightpaw ignored how empty her stomach felt and helped guard the camp with the other warriors and apprentices. When sunrise came and went, she was already tense and anxious. Redheart and Boulderfur hadn't returned, and she was getting even more anxious. Her fur was puffed up, her tail was twitching, and she snapped at Squirrelpaw when he asked her a question. She apologized, smoothing down her fur, but she was still on edge. Where were Redheart and Boulderfur?

The warriors didn't come until sunset. They both looked tired and worn out.

"There is an abandoned Twolegplace. There is no scent of them being there for…moons and moons." Redheart reported to Froststar. Froststar nodded.

"Then that is where we stay until we can get a new camp." He said, looking at them both. "Start with the queen and the elder. Take them over, and any of our warriors. I have a feeling BreezeClan is waiting until night time to attack us." He said. Redheart nodded, and helped Acornsweep to her paws. Boulderfur nudged Gullpelt to his paws. The poor black and white tom was looking dejected without his mate. Nightpaw looked over at Froststar.

"The rest of you, we will have to prepare for a fight. Until we know that Gullpelt and Acornsweep are safe in the new camp, we have to stay here." He said, looking over at Russetsong.

"I'm sorry. We can't look for Yellowpaw." He said. Russetsong flattened her ears, looking as if she was going to attack Froststar. Nightpaw looked at her anxiously. Would she?

However, the dark brown she-cat sighed and just let out a choked sob, putting her head into Lionclaw's shoulder and cried softly. Squirrelpaw said nothing, trying to put on a brave face for his mother's benefit.

As moonhigh began to approach, a large group of BreezeClan warriors approached. A light brown tom was leading them. It was Windstar, a powerful tom who was reportedly as fast as the wind itself.

"Froststar. Get your warriors off of our territory. Last chance." Windstar told Froststar. Froststar stared back at the other leader, unmoving.

"We have found a new camp. We need only until sunrise." He informed Windstar. Windstar shook his head, looking at Froststar again.

"No. You leave now, or my warriors will make crowfood of you all." Windstar snarled, stepping forward. Froststar's fur rose, and then he leapt at the other leader.

The two Clans erupted into fighting, and the next thing Nightpaw knew, she was fighting with a ginger warrior who smelled of rabbits. He bit down onto her shoulder. She yowled and clawed at him until he released her. She drew her claws over his face, spraying her own with blood. He screeched and leapt onto her, however she rolled with it and threw him off into bushes. By the time he had his foothold, she was rushing towards him, teeth bared. She bit down on his ear, not letting go until she felt it come off in her mouth. He screamed and bit her shoulder again, where he had already bitten her. She screamed, trying to get away. When he released her, she ran straight into a grey warrior, another BreezeClan warrior. He batted at her with massive paws and she went flying, landing on a stone. She skidded, feeling it pull at her claws. She hurt a lot, however, she couldn't stop now. She kept fighting.

It was mass mayhem. The sound of screaming cats filled Nightpaw's ears, and she couldn't tell who was friend and who was foe anymore. She was soon covered in blood from herself and from her enemies.

"CliffClan, retreat! Follow me!" She heard Froststar call. She squirmed away from the gold and gray warriors and she headed towards Twolegplace, where the other warriors were retreating. Behind her, she saw an orange warrior laying motionless in the dirt, next to two BreezeClan warriors. She recognized him as Fireclaw. She would mourn him later.

She ran with her Clanmates towards Twolegplace, her body screaming in agony, but she was too frightened to stop. They ran over a Thunderpath blindly, and another cat screamed into the night. It was Windpelt. Another lost warrior.

They ran into Boulderfur once they crossed the Thunderpath. He looked at them all with wide eyes, looking at all the bloody warriors. Nightpaw realized what a sight they must have made.

"Boulderfur, show us to camp. We all have injuries." He said. Even Ravenpaw and Goldensong were bleeding. What kind of horrible cats would attack a medicine cat? Nightpaw shook her head. Boulderfur led them off to the abandoned Twolegplace. It was night, so there were no Twolegs about.

The new camp was certainly large. Acornsweep and Gullpelt were laying comfortably in two new makeshift dens, and Redheart was watching over them protectively. Boulderfur showed where the new dens would be, and the warriors and apprentices began to file into them instinctively. Goldensong and Ravenpaw didn't have any herbs, so there would be no treating wounds tonight.

Nightpaw collapsed into her den next to Squirrelpaw and Spiderpaw. It had been a long and tiring day, and she hurt all over. How were they going to survive, she wondered. Squirrelpaw looked at her.

"Oh, Nightpaw. You have a horrible wound." He said, looking at the wound on her shoulder. It throbbed with pain, but she shook her head. However, he ignored her and began absentmindedly drawing his tongue over her pelt. Under any other circumstances, she might have batted him away or even got angry with him. However, the ministration felt nice and she leaned into him, thanking him quietly. She fell asleep to the feeling of Squirrelpaw's tongue massaging her.

In the morning, Boulderfur woke her up to go on her first hunting patrol in the new territory. With dread, she realized that she probably wouldn't be eating well tonight. Oh, well. The Clan had to be fed first. She got up and stretched. Her shoulder still looked horrible and had begun to bleed again, however, she supposed it wasn't all that bad. She could've died.

"Goldensong doesn't have anything, Boulderfur." Nightpaw sighed, noticing the look on his face. "I'm sure it will be fine. I'm a tough apprentice!"

Boulderfur seemed to relax a bit more at that, and nodded.

"Alright. Good." He coughed and led the way out of camp. Nightpaw padded after him. Twolegplace was frightening to Nightpaw. The ground beneath her was hard and made her paws burn. She knew Boulderfur was uncomfortable, too. She could see why. Their camp was located in a crumbling Twolegplace nest, the wood there was soggy and molding, and was weak. Nightpaw touched some of it with her paw, and it crumbled. She shook her head.

"Our camp isn't the best, but we are sheltered and safe here." Boulderfur said gently, looking over at her. "And that's what matters."

Nightpaw knew he was right, however, she still didn't have to like it. She looked around. There were no Twoleg monsters, however there were a lot of shiny sticks attached to two circular things laying on the roads. Some of them smelled of fresh Twolegs, others smelled rather faintly of Twolegs.

"We haven't seen any Twolegs." Boulderfur explained. "However, we have been keeping a close watch for them." He explained. Nightpaw nodded. She didn't want any Twolegs near them, especially not after the incident at their camp.

They walked through Twolegplace, partially exploring, partially looking for new things. Nightpaw felt as if she would never be able to walk again, the hard dirt underpaw scratching at her pads and making them raw. However, they eventually found shiny containers that, when knocked over, spilled some Twoleg food out.

In their current situation, any food was good enough. Nightpaw and Boulderfur managed to salvage some fish that smelled faintly of fire and heat, and some crunchy sticks that were orange, and left some powder on the fur. Nightpaw was unable to eat any, although they smelled odd and she was rather curious to know what they tasted like.

She and Boulderfur trotted back to camp with the food in their mouths. Nightpaw took the orange powder sticks and gave them to Gullpelt, who was looking sullen as ever, and Boulderfur took the fish to Acornsweep, who was even more heavily pregnant than before. She would be kitting soon, Nightpaw was soon, and that meant more mouths to feed.

Although she was hungry, the look on Gullpelt's face when he tried the orange sticks was enough to brighten her mood. He simply didn't know what to make of them. However, he gave one to her, and she also tried it. It had no comparable flavor to anything else she had ever tried. It curbed her appetite, and she trotted out to go talk to her brother, who was talking with his mentor.

Nightpaw waited patiently, glancing over at Boulderfur, who was watching her with guarded interest from across camp. She felt her pelt warm and she looked down. No, her mate was going to be Froststar. She had already decided this. However...the more she looked at Boulderfur, the more she wanted to change her mind and say he should be her mate. Would it be so wrong to aspire for him, instead?

She looked over at Froststar and he was also watching her, glancing periodically at his brother. She felt a crawling sensation against her skin when he was watching her. Froststar, now that she thought about it, wasn't all that kind in comparison to his brother. Then again, he wasn't all that kind in comparison to anyone.

She looked back at her brother, looking up at Grayleaf and having a wonderful conversation. She sighed. She should be worrying about her apprentice training. She rose to her paws, padding away, just as his conversation was coming to a close. He called her name, but she waved him away with her tail.

"Hey, Boulderfur?" She greeted him. He turned and looked at her, his tail curling slightly. She blushed at that.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could do some battle training?" She asked. Her paws were screaming, but she needed to show what a great fighter she could be. "I think I need to brush up on some more before my next assessment."

"Oh, of course." Boulderfur chuckled. "Although, I think you're a fine enough fighter as it is. I wouldn't mind showing you some more moves."

She padded to the center of the room, training with him. He was certainly a powerful warrior. She was proud to have him as a mentor. She knew, now, that she needed to focus less on the future and more on what she was doing now, and what she was doing now was learning how to fight and be the best warrior the clan could have.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here." Froststar called. Nightpaw looked up at Froststar. She and Boulderfur had just finished up their own training, and she was ready to sleep. She looked over at Squirrelpaw, and she instantly understood what was going on.

"I, Froststar, leader of CliffClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Squirrelpaw nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Squirrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Squirrelstorm. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CliffClan." Froststar padded forward to place his muzzle on Squirrelstorm's head, and Squirrelstorm licked Froststar's shoulder respectfully.

"Squirrelstorm! Squirrelstorm!" Nightpaw called out with the rest of the Clan.

"As tradition, Squirrelstorm, you will stand silent vigil tonight, guarding our camp." Froststar said. Squirrelstorm nodded solemnly, already knowing his duties. Froststar smiled at him before padding away. Squirrelstorm looked so proud as he headed towards the main exit to sit and watch outside. Nightpaw dashed over at him and nudged his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Squirrelstorm." She said softly. He blinked and looked over at her, before letting out a quiet purr that only she could hear. She curled her tail before padding back to the apprentice's den, where Spiderpaw was waiting. Nightpaw padded up and laid down next to him. The apprentice den felt a bit empty without Squirrelstorm, however, she knew that he was long overdue for his warrior ceremony. He deserved it.

She sighed, curling her tail around her nose and closing her eyes. It had been a long day, and she was ready to sleep. She fell asleep quickly and easily.


	8. Chapter Seven

It had been another half moon before Nightpaw was ready for her next assessment. Nightpaw hadn't been in a Gathering yet, and it appeared she wouldn't be going to one tonight, as Froststar was refusing to go to tonight's Gathering. However, it was still day, and that meant that Nightpaw was doing normal Clan activities anyway.

"Are you ready for your assessment this sunrise, Nightpaw?" Boulderfur asked. Nightpaw nodded, looking up at him.

"I am." She said. She would be taking her assessment with Spiderpaw today. This was his second assessment as well.

"Good. Then, let's head out. We will be keeping an eye on you. Because of the circumstances, you will not be fighting today, just looking for food. The Clan can use as much as we can get. You will be evaluated based off of how much you bring back." Boulderfur was briefing her. She nodded. She had been on more hunting patrols, so she knew how hunting worked here in Twolegplace.

She jumped out of the hole in the wall of the Twoleg den and headed out. She was escorted by Boulderfur until they were in the back alleys. Then, Boulderfur disappeared. Because of the danger, he would be keeping a closer eye on her, and in case there was trouble, he would be darting out to help save her.

That made her feel more comforted. She headed towards her usual hunting grounds, where her shiny can was waiting for her. She sent it tumbling down with a powerful kick from her hind legs. The trash scattered. She nosed through it, soon finding more of those orange sticks that Gullpelt was growing fond of. She also discovered some fish in a smaller metal canister, which smelled absolutely delicious. She dragged the can out and put it inside the bag of orange sticks before trotting down towards another one.

A wind blew, and she thought she could faintly smell the scent of kittypets, but she shook her head. She must be mistaken. Boulderfur and Redheart would not set up camp near kittypets and their Twolegs. Those Twolegs always wanted to take warriors. However, the scent drifted away and she cleared her head.

It didn't take long before she discovered a recently killed rat. After carefully nosing it over, she put it in the bag of orange sticks and reported back to Boulderfur. There was plenty of prey.

She received praise from him and Froststar. She had done well this time. Her chest swelled with pride, knowing that her mentor was proud of her, and she had done better than last time. Spiderpaw had brought in his own abandoned meats that still smelled mostly fresh. It was better than nothing.

They were allowed first pick of whatever they caught. Nightpaw took the fish in a can, managing to pry it open with some help from Boulderfur, and she shared it. When Boulderfur tasted it, he let out a very loud purr.

"Tuna!" He exclaimed. She had only heard of the fish. The particular type of prey had grown scarcer recently. He said it was because of Twolegs, and that they used strange leaf-shaped pieces of wood to catch it using spiderwebs and shiny sticks. She shook her head. It all sounded backwards to her, but she didn't question him.

After she ate, she was content. Her belly was full and she had the wonderful taste of tuna on her tongue. However, even sweeter than the taste of tuna was the taste of success, and that was something she was liking even more than the tuna.

After eating, she looked around, wondering what she should be doing. She rose to her paws, heading back over to Boulderfur, who had gone to talk to Froststar. She waited patiently for her mentor to be done talking.

"Hello, Nightpaw." Froststar greeted her coolly when he was done talking to Boulderfur. Nightpaw looked up at him before nodding respectfully.

"Hello, Froststar." She said calmly.

"We were just discussing the results of your apprentice assessment, and where to take your training next. We both think it would be beneficial to you if you were to train with both of us." He said. "You have a particular interest in battle training, so I've been told."

Nightpaw smiled a bit. She did really like battle training. And, despite her not completely liking Froststar's personality, he still was offering to train her. How could she refuse?

"That would be wonderful!" She purred ecstatically. Froststar smiled.

"I thought you would think so." He said. "Well, now is a better time than ever." He rose to his paws, flicking his tail for her to follow. She dashed after him, Boulderfur steadily coming up from behind.

They headed outside to train for once. It was nearing sunset, but that didn't bother her. They headed to an alley that was on the side of their camp and Froststar turned to face her.

"I'm going to show you a new move." He informed her. "You rarely use it with enemies, but sometimes it is needed, lest you perish yourself." He said. "It's called the killing bite, and for good reason. If you perform this, the cat you do it on will be sure to die."

Nightpaw held her breath a little as she looked at him. He was going to teach her how to kill someone?

"Froststar, I thought we were going to teach her more important things than how to kill another cat." Boulderfur gently protested.

"Brother, if you're going to interrupt, I will train her alone." Froststar turned to Boulderfur irritably.

"It's fine!" Nightpaw exclaimed hastily. "I...I want to learn it." She said. Froststar turned to her, a new interest sparked in his eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked. "See, Boulderfur? You underestimate your apprentice." Froststar walked over to her. "Now, I'm not going to perform it on you completely, but you can get the idea." He said. "Leap on my back and put your mouth on the back of my neck." He said. Nightpaw looked at him uncertainly before doing as he asked, leaping up onto him. His fur was thick and it was hard to get a grip. She was forced to take her claws out before putting her jaws around the back of his neck.

"There. That's one way. Another way is to do the same thing, but in the front. The move you just did would snap a cat's neck. The front one will force them to bleed their life out." Froststar explained. Nightpaw thought it sounded awful. Why would she ever want to do that to another cat? However, she didn't want Boulderfur to get reprimanded, so she nodded.

"I understand. Thank you, Froststar." She said softly.

"Now, I'll teach you another move. This is good for you fighting a cat that is larger than you, especially with you being an apprentice. It's called the leap and hold. You will jump onto your opponent's back, and grip with your claws. You are beyond the range of my claws, and you can inflict lots of wounds from your position. However, watch out. If they drop, get off immediately and get a good distance away." Froststar instructed. "Now, try on me." He said.

Nightpaw nodded and did just that. It was easier to jump on him a second time, and she gripped his thick pelt with her claws, unable to hurt him even if she wanted to. She held onto him tightly.

"Good." He said. "I believe I have done my work for the day." Nightpaw leapt down off of him, and he shook his pelt.

"Well, why don't you two see if you can find anything for the fresh-kill pile before coming back to camp?" Froststar instructed, heading back to camp. Boulderfur walked over, looking tense.

"Nightpaw, please know you should never use a killing bite." He said worriedly, looking down at her. "Real warriors know how to escape their opponents other ways. Please promise me you won't take everything he said to heart."

"Of course not." Nightpaw said calmly. "I didn't want him to criticize your mentoring any more. You're a wonderful mentor, Boulderfur, and you don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you." She knew what she said was pretty bold, but she didn't care. She wanted to express to Boulderfur how she felt about him. She nudged him, pushing her muzzle down under his. Boulderfur was surprised, however he relaxed after a few moments.

"Thank you, Nightpaw." He said softly. "I'm glad you think that of me."

"It's no trouble, really." Nightpaw let out a soft purr before pulling away. "Now, come on. We have a Clan to feed, and it's going to be night soon. I'd like to get some rest!" She purred playfully. Boulderfur chuckled and shook his head, dashing after her.

"Yeah, yeah. Remember, I'm the mentor here!" He cuffed her ears playfully. She laughed and giggled, ducking away from him and leaping onto him. He let out a playful roar and the two of them rolled onto the asphalt until he pinned her down onto the ground. She looked up at him, blushing a bit. He looked down at her seriously, before his expression broke and he released her, laughing. She laughed, too, batting at his face before taking off down the alley. He followed her.


	9. Chapter Eight

It was almost another moon later when there was trouble once more. Froststar had just had all the warriors establish new borders, scent marking the place. It seemed to Nightpaw that would be their new home. She could only wonder to herself how that would work, living so close to Twolegs and living in constant fear of their presence. However, Froststar was leader, and she was learning that _no one dared _to defy him. She certainly wasn't going to.

However, their scents were being covered up. Every time a border patrol went out, they always had to cover them again because there were new scents on them. Kittypet and rogue scents. Nightpaw was left even more confused. How could kittypets have territory here? And rogues were just basically loners who hated the Clans, right?

She didn't allow herself to get distracted from her training. She was almost three moons in, and she wanted to be even better, so that, when she was finally made a warrior, she would be the best apprentice to come out of training. She would help keep her Clan great. She was determined that would be so.

"Nightpaw, come here." Froststar said. Nightpaw turned, padding up to him.

"Yes, Froststar?"

"We are heading over to the northern border, where most of the scents are being covered up. I want to take you with us. I want to see how well your battle training is coming along." He said. Nightpaw nodded.

"Of course, Froststar. I would be honored to help defend the Clan." She said. Froststar nodded.

"Good." He said, rising to his paws. Tallsong and Squirrelstorm were aleady waiting at the entrance. Nightpaw dashed over to them.

"Are you ready for the fight?" Nightpaw asked Squirrelstorm.

"Of course." He said coolly. "Are you? You _are_ just an apprentice." He noted.

"Of course!" She scoffed. "I've been training hard to learn battle moves."

"Froststar, are you sure Nightpaw should come?" Tallsong fretted. "What if something were to happen to her?"

"I promise you, Tallsong, nothing will happen to Nightpaw other than usual battle things. She will be fine." Froststar said, looking annoyed with the young mother. Tallsong shook her head, and demanded she walk with Nightpaw. Nightpaw didn't mind staying with her mother. She secretly missed talking with her mother, and wished she had gotten more time to talk with her.

They headed up to the northern border, the border that was also closest to camp. There were no signs of kittypets and rogues. Froststar turned to the others.

"We will wait for them. We must teach them a lesson." He said. The other two cats and Nightpaw nodded solemnly. She didn't particularly like waiting, but then again, who did? She sat down, keeping her eyes fixed on the other side of the border.

Eventually, a large calico she-cat padded into view, along with her were a brown tom, a white tom, a gray she-cat and an orange she-cat. Some were rogues, some were kittypets. Now they were working together? Nightpaw couldn't believe it.

Nightpaw rose to her paws when Froststar did, and Squirrelstorm and Tallsong followed suit.

"Kittypets! Rogues!" Froststar addressed them, doing his best not to bristle. Nightpaw peered at them. They looked frightening. Did they really have to fight them?

"Stupid Clan cat." The calico she-cat greeted, looking at them. "We know why you're here, and we're here to tell you no. We won't stop covering your scent markers. This is our territory, not yours. Find a new turf, or better yet, become some crow-food!" She spat.

Froststar flicked his tail and Tallsong, Squirrelstorm, and himself leapt up and at the cats. Nightpaw leapt at them as well, colliding with the white tom. He had awful breath that made Nightpaw want to gag as he bared his teeth at her, leaping onto her. She rolled, kicking him off of her and sending him into a wall. He climbed to his feet and ran back to her, clawing at her face. She turned her face quickly so he wouldn't get her eyes, and she felt her cheek sting. Blood dripped from the wound. She yowled and leapt onto him, biting down onto his shoulder. Blood filled her mouth, and the tom screeched in pain. He clawed at her, and she felt his claws tear open more of her pelt. She winced and bit down harder, feeling her fangs lightly graze bone. He tore himself away from her and ran into Froststar on his way to retreating.

The next cat to engage battle with her was the orange she-cat. She was larger than the tom she had just battled, and just as nasty. Nightpaw soon found herself pinned to the ground by the she-cat, the orange cat raising her paws to slash Nightpaw's face. Nightpaw battered her stomach with unsheathed back claws as hard and as quickly as she could. The she-cat screamed and leapt off of her. Nightpaw rolled onto her paws and was batted to the side by the she-cat. Nightpaw tumbled and rolled, but she managed to hop to her feet again.

"Aw, are you scared, Clan cat? Why don't you run to your mother's belly?" The she-cat jumped onto her. Nightpaw's legs buckled under the weight of the she-cat and she collapsed. The she-cat pinned down Nightpaw by the shoulders and dug her claws into Nightpaw's hindquarters. Nightpaw couldn't move. Terror filled her as she felt the she-cat preparing for a killing bite.

"Nightpaw!" Nightpaw heard her mother's yell and the weight was lifted from her. Nightpaw watched as Tallsong fought with the she-cat ferociously, however, she was once again pinned like Nightpaw. There was a swift bite to Tallsong's neck, and blood poured from the wound.

"Mom!" Nightpaw screamed, struck to the same spot by fear and sheer terror as she watched her mother's life force pour out of her. The orange she-cat licked her lips before going to attack Froststar, who was already struggling with the brown tom. Nightpaw ran over, nudging her mother. Tallsong's eyes were already starting to grow duller.

"Mom, mom!" Nightpaw whimpered, looking down at her mother.

"N-Nightpaw…." Her mother croaked, blood bubbling out of her mouth. She sighed, her head falling into the pool of blood below her, and then she was still. Nightpaw screamed.

"No!" She threw herself onto her mother, crying.

"Nightpaw, help me!" Squirrelstorm's voice broke through her mourning. Nightpaw turned, seeing him struggle with the calico she-cat. Nightpaw sniffled. She had to be strong. For Tallsong's sake. For Squirrelstorm's sake. For her Clan's sake. She ran over and helped fight the last of the cats off.

When all was said and done, the three cats stood on the blood-soaked alleyway, looking at one another. Nightpaw was bleeding heavily from her haunches and from her face. Squirrelstorm had a horrible gouge wound on his shoulder, and his forehead was bloody. Froststar's pelt was stained so red Nightpaw wasn't sure what his wounds were.

"Where's Tallsong?" Squirrelstorm asked. Nightpaw looked over at her mother, sniffling. Squirrelstorm looked where Nightpaw was and he grew quiet instantly. Froststar walked over to Tallsong's body, lifting her head to look at the wound. He turned, his face solemn.

"Tallsong will be missed. She was a great warrior." He said.

"And a wonderful mother." Nightpaw added, padding over, although her stomach was sick being near so much of her mother's blood. She sniffled and pushed her nose in her mother's fur.

"Squirrelstorm, help me carry her back to camp." Froststar mewed. Squirrelstorm nodded, and with the guidance of Froststar, they carried Tallsong's body back to camp.

Nightpaw padded into camp before Froststar and Squirrelstorm did.

"Nightpaw's back!" Spiderpaw called, padding out to greet her. "Where's everyone else?"

"Spiderpaw, I…" Nightpaw got choked up and couldn't tell him.

"What is it?" Spiderpaw asked. Nightpaw shook her head, unable to tell her brother the truth of what happened. Froststar and Squirrelstorm emerged into the camp.

"Where's Tallsong?" Spiderpaw asked, although his answer lay on Froststar and Squirrelstorm's backs. He let out a cry and ran over. Froststar didn't drop her until she was in the middle of camp, her fur stained red and her body now cold.

"Tallsong has died defending the Clan." Froststar said solemnly. He called all the cats out into the center of camp, although most had already come out to notice. Blackstrike was out on hunting patrol with Redheart, and Nightpaw hoped he would get back soon.

Ravenpaw emerged from her den with Goldensong, and at the sight of her mother she ran over, horrified.

"Mom!" She cried, nosing her pelt. She turned into Spiderpaw for comfort after a few moments. Her brother wrapped a paw around her and pulled her close. Nightpaw sat next to them, looking down at her mother, wanting to cry but unable to do so.

When the cats were gathered, Froststar looked down at them.

"Cats of CliffClan, today we lost one of our greatest warriors and queens. Tallsong was an excellent fighter and a wonderful mother. She will be missed. There will be a vigil for her until sunrise, where Gullpelt and Goldensong will go and bury her." He said. The whole Clan was silent as they looked at Tallsong's body. When the meeting was over, Nightpaw padded over to touch her nose into Tallsong's stomach, sighing and laying next to her. It would be a long night, and her mother would be missed.

When Blackstrike came into the camp, Froststar quietly explained to him what happened. Blackstrike yowled and cried and mourned but came over to lay with his children and his fallen mate, crying deeply into the night.


	10. Chapter Nine

When the sun rose again, Tallsong was carried out by Gullpelt and Goldensong. Blackstrike accompanied them, wanting to make sure no one attacked them. Nightpaw wasn't sure where they buried her, as there was no dirt, but she didn't ask about it. She didn't want to talk to anyone today.

Boulderfur came over. He had heard the news, but had given her her space during the night. Now, he approached her and touched his nose to her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, Nightpaw." He murmured. Nightpaw sighed and looked down.

"I wish I could catch you a dozen gulls if that would make you feel better." Boulderfur voiced. Nightpaw nodded, her heart warming ever so slightly at his words. She pushed her head into his chest, not caring what it looked like and sighed. He just put a paw around her comfortingly and she sniffled.

Eventually, she had to rise to her paws. Her father returned, going into the warrior's den and talking to no one. Nightpaw didn't want to do anything, however the Clan was hungry, as was she, and she needed to find something to eat. She rose to weary paws and headed out with Boulderfur.

The day was cloudy, and it was rightfully so. It seemed even StarClan was mourning for them. She shook her head, and kept walking. Boulderfur helped her find the hunting cannisters and knocked it down. After sharing a meal of tuna with him, Nightpaw rummaged and managed to find some other salty meats and large, pale yellow circles that crunched when you ate them.

Afterwards, they took a long walk home. Boulderfur said nothing, but kept his tail on Nightpaw's flank for both guidance and comfort. Nightpaw was grateful to Boulderfur and his kindness. When they entered camp, Nightpaw went and brought the salty meats to the medicine den and put the yellow circles in the fresh-kill pile.

When nightfall came around, Froststar called another Clan meeting. Nightpaw wondered what he would have to say.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in the center of camp for a Clan meeting?" He called. Nightpaw padded out with Boulderfur, who seemed silently pleased about something. She could only wonder what.

"Nightpaw, step forward." Nightpaw looked up at him, completely confused. What had she done now? Had she done something wrong? She padded forward.

"Nightpaw, you showed excellent skills as a warrior in the skirmish yesterday." Froststar said, looking down at her. Nightpaw quivered. Was this her warrior ceremony?

"I, Froststar, leader of CliffClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Nightpaw tried not to shake as she looked up at him. Behind her, she could hear Spiderpaw murmuring to Ravenpaw.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Nightpaw nodded. "I-I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightbreeze. StarClan honors your courage and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CliffClan."

Nightbreeze stared up at him before padding forward, licking his shoulder as he touched his muzzle to her forehead. She was quivering. She had no idea that she would be having her warrior ceremony today!

"As tradition, you will stand silent vigil and guard the camp tonight." Froststar instructed. She could hear her name still being cheered by all of her Clanmates.

"Congratulations, Nightbreeze." Squirrelstorm was one of the first to congratulate her. She purred and smiled at him.

"I am proud of you, Nightbreeze." Boulderfur purred in her ear. She felt her pelt warm at that.

"You make me a proud father, Nightbreeze." Blackstrike nudged her shoulder and she felt her heart warm.

She padded towards the entrance of the camp. She was honored to finally receive her warrior name, and three moons early, at that! She was content. She sat down and stared out into the Twoleg street as night began to take hold and cover the land in darkness. She would protect and serve her Clan with her life.

The next morning, Redheart came and told her her vigil was over. She yawned and stretched, ready to take a nap. She padded towards the warrior's den, where Boulderfur greeted her kindly.

"Here, I'll show you where your nest is." He purred softly in her ear. She purred back. He had made a nest for her out of softened woods and torn up Twoleg wrappers. When she laid on it, it made a satisfying crinkling sound and she let out a purr.

"Thank you, Boulderfur!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

"It is no trouble. Get some rest, Nightbreeze." He said gently, his eyes glowing with an emotion Nightbreeze wasn't quite sure she knew. It made her feel happy inside, and she let out a loud purr as she fell asleep, thinking of Boulderfur and her new life as a warrior.

She awoke at sunhigh. There was a hole in the roof of the Twolegplace that allowed the cats to sun if they chose to. Squirrelstorm nudged her awake.

"Hey, Nightbreeze. It's sunhigh. I was wondering...do you want to sun with me and share tongues?" He asked. Nightbreeze blinked up at him. He wasn't really… liking her? Was he? She rose to her paws.

"Thank you, Squirrelstorm, but I'm going to politely decline. I think I will...go out hunting." She looked around. Boulderfur was standing nearby. "With Boulderfur." She added hastily.

"Oh." Squirrelstorm was visibly disappointed. "Well, alright. I'll see you around, then?" He asked.

"Of course!" Nightbreeze did feel a little bad, but she didn't want to give Squirrelstorm the wrong idea. He was great and all, but...just as a friend. Besides, they couldn't choose mates. Froststar chose mates for you.

"Hey, Boulderfur!" She called as she dashed over to him. He was having a conversation with Stonestrike, so she waited patiently for him to finish. He finally turned when he was done and looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you want to...go hunting?" She asked a little uncertainly. Boulderfur just smiled at her.

"Sure!" He said. "I would love to go hunting with you."

_With you._ Nightbreeze took note of the extra words, and her stomach flipped a little. He would love to go hunting….with her. She could hardly contain the pleasure that those words meant to her. He chuckled and shook his head, looking at her.

"Well, let's go, then." He said. She nodded, and walked out of camp with him.

It was different, hunting with Boulderfur as a fellow warrior rather than an apprentice. She didn't mind, however. He talked with her just as normal, aside from the occasional pelt brushing and the fur warming every time he looked at her. Other than that, it was normal.

They eventually found some food to share. They were like the yellow circles they saw yesterday, however they had a thin orange coating on them. When they ate one, they found it to taste...slightly spicy, and nothing like the orange sticks they had grown fond of in CliffClan.

"What is it like, having your brother be leader of the Clan?" Nightbreeze asked, looking up at Boulderfur. Boulderfur sighed.

"Honestly? Infuriating." He shook his head. Nightbreeze pricked her ears, looking at him.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes. He is an infuriating leader. The way he just...left behind Yellowpaw, and didn't even give Fireclaw or Windpelt a proper ceremony…." He dug his claws into the asphalt. Nightbreeze had to agree, so she said nothing.

"It's not all. He's always so forceful. He thinks the only way to solve a problem is with violence. He may say to only use the killing bite when you absolutely need to, yet he's used it on three cats!" His fur raised a bit.

Nightbreeze stared at him in shock.

"He's foolish, he doesn't make great decisions, he….he doesn't deserve to be leader!" He hissed. Nightbreeze came over and touched his shoulder with her nose. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Nightbreeze." He sighed.

"It's fine." She said. "What about Redheart? He's the deputy."

"He's just as bad." Boulderfur groaned. "He's a puppet of Froststar. He wouldn't dare speak against him. He'll be just as bad of a leader as Froststar is."

"Then who do you want to see as a leader?" She asked.

"Well, I, myself, wanted to be leader. However, I'm much too old for that now. Someone who's….someone who's like me." He said. "Strong in battle, courageous...and follows their heart, but not their own selfish desires." He said.

Nightbreeze nodded. She wasn't sure who that would be, but she didn't say that. She just nodded and agreed with him.

"Thank you for letting me rant a little." Boulderfur smiled gratefully. Nightbreeze smiled back.

"Of course! You can talk to me about anything, Boulderfur." She purred. Boulderfur purred back.

"Thank you, Nightbreeze." He said softly.

"Of course." She purred.

Boulderfur pressed against her, and her heart skipped a beat. She looked at him, but she pressed back, twining her tail with his. He let out a loud purr, the vibration massaging her skin, and she purred back. She liked this. She liked him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he drew his tongue over her back. She quivered, leaning into the touch.

"Nightbreeze...I...I want you to know something." Boulderfur stammered after a few moments. She blinked and looked up at him.

"I...I really care for you. A lot. And I want to say….I want you as my mate." Boulderfur said. Her eyes widened, her heart racing.

"Boulderfur, I…." She licked his cheek. "I want you as my mate, too."

Boulderfur couldn't have purred louder if he tried, and Nightbreeze was nearly shaken by his deep, loud purrs that came from him. She licked his shoulder, he licked hers.

She spent more than her fair share of time with him there, just enjoying his presence there. Her pelt was gleaming by the time they were done, and his was smoothed, his scars barely noticeable under his now carefully kept pelt.

She walked into camp at sunset, smelling entirely of Boulderfur. Squirrelstorm looked at her, but he caught a scent and looked a bit disappointed. She sighed, feeling a bit bad for him. He would find love in someone else, she was sure.

She walked into the warrior's den, curling into the nest Boulderfur had made her. Not long after, he walked into the den after her, moving his nest towards her and curling himself next to her, his long tail resting on her flank. She sighed and smiled contentedly, leaning into him.


	11. Chapter Ten

Nightbreeze's life was generally peaceful and good after that. The hunting was fine enough in the territory, it seemed, and the kittypets and rogues were leaving them alone. With Boulderfur at her side, she didn't have any trouble settling into warrior life. It seemed that Froststar was leaving her alone for the time being. She was grateful. The only mate she wanted was Boulderfur.

Three moons later, it was time for her brother's warrior ceremony. He was named Spiderleap, and he was never more proud. Neither was Blackstrike, Nightbreeze, or also newly named Ravenpool. Everything seemed perfect.

Boulderfur took it upon himself to explain to her how mate assignment worked. He had been dropping hints to Froststar to hopefully assign her Boulderfur as a mate.

How it worked, was once a cat was twelve moons or older, they were allowed to apply for a mate. The leader, the deputy, and the medicine cat would agree upon a mate for were given a mate with similar skills as theirs, so their kits would also have those skills. However, the mate they were assigned doesn't have to apply, however they also can't argue with the choice. Nightbreeze thought that was a bit off, but she didn't say anything. She was determined that Boulderfur would be her mate.

Nightbreeze was called into Froststar's den a few days after that. She was a bit nervous, but she walked in. Redheart and Goldensong were in the den with him, waiting for her. Her breath caught in her throat. She was being assigned a mate. She sat down in front of them.

"Nightbreeze, we have reviewed your skillset and your personal preferences." Froststar mewed, looking up at her. She nodded, silent.

_Yes, I know. My personal preference is Boulderfur!_ Her whole body wanted to scream.

"And, as you know, I am mateless. The three of us agree...that your new mate will be me, Froststar." Froststar looked at her.

Nightbreeze felt her body grow cold as she stared at him. Froststar would be her mate?

"We are aware that you wanted Boulderfur as a mate, however, he is too heavily built for someone like you." Froststar said. She looked at him, wanting to wail. He was also heavily built! How could he say that the physique of her chosen mate wasn't good enough?

"But…" She mewed.

"I think you will come to realize that this is the best choice for the Clan." He said, staring down at her. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Of course, Froststar. I couldn't agree more." She forced herself to say, looking down. The back of her mind went to Boulderfur, her beloved Boulderfur. She wilted.

"Please, try to cheer up, Nightbreeze. I promise, you'll come to like this decision." Froststar padded over, wrapping his paw around her. She wanted to squirm away from him, but she didn't move. She was stiff as a board. She felt his tongue on her neck and she closed her eyes, uncomfortable.

"I'm sure I will." She almost choked the words out, refusing to look at him. Eventually, he released her, once his scent was sufficiently on her neck. She smelled like him, and it made her head swim in a bad way.

"There we are. Now, then. Go back to your duties." Froststar instructed. She nodded, quickly walking out of his den. Boulderfur greeted her eagerly.

"So?" He asked. She couldn't meet his gaze as she looked down.

"Froststar." She croaked out.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and then he caught his brother's scent.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "But...But I told him…!" He snarled, running into the leader's den. Nightbreeze turned, watching him. There was loud screeching, and Boulderfur was chasing Froststar.

"Take this out of camp!" Froststar snarled, leaping out of the hole in the wall. Nightbreeze ran after, watching. Boulderfur attacked Froststar, pinning him in the asphalt and clawing at him. Froststar was dealing his own fair share of wounds on his brother.

"I told you I loved her!" Boulderfur screeched. Froststar said nothing, just continued defending himself. The sound of a monster could be heard, and she wanted to warn them. However, her voice was caught in her throat.

"You know how the system works, Boulderfur!" Froststar yelled. "I get the first pick, you get what's left."

"That isn't fair, Froststar!" Boulderfur was standing on the darker dirt, and Froststar was on the lighter hard dirt.

"Life isn't fair, Boulderfur. Quit crying like a mewling kit." He snarled. Boulderfur tried to lash out at him, but Froststar just batted him back with a claw to the face. The Monster roared, and Froststar got away. However, Boulderfur didn't get out of the way in time. With a sickening thud, the Monster thundered past.

"No!" Nightbreeze screamed. She ran out, pushing past Froststar as she nosed Boulderfur. He was bleeding from a wound on his back leg.

"Goldensong! Ravenpool!" Nightbreeze called for the medicine cats. Boulderfur was passed out, probably from pain or from impact. The two medicine cats came rushing out.

"Help us carry him into the medicine den." Goldensong instructed. Nightbreeze carefully slid herself under Boulderfur, supporting him. He groaned, coming to. She carried him into the den with the medicine cats and stood by, watching them.

"Nightbreeze, you're going to be in the way." Ravenpool scolded. "Go hunt some fresh-kill. We will do our best to heal him."

Nightbreeze forced herself to pad away, but she was worried. The medicine cats didn't have many herbs that they could use. She was worried her love would be permanently injured. She padded into the clearing. Froststar walked over to her, and she instantly was filled with dread.

"Nightbreeze." He mewed. Nightbreeze looked over at him.

"I do hope you won't let your feelings for Boulderfur linger too long." He mewed sternly. "I _am_ your mate now, and I would appreciate you at least attempting to make the best of things."

Nightbreeze felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It was true that he had been assigned to her, and he didn't really get much of a choice in this, either. He _was_ being kind to her, for the most part. She should at least try to be nice back.

Still, she found it hard to do just that. She let him groom her, and she forced herself to draw her tongue over his white pelt and clean his wounds for him. Every stroke of his tongue made her pelt crawl, and she felt disgusted as she did the same to him. She didn't want this. She didn't want him. She wanted the strong warrior in the medicine den, who was probably dying or fighting for his life.

He showed her to his den. She forgot that she would be sleeping with him from now on. She didn't want to, but she forced herself to curl up next to him, and her whole body was uncomfortable as he wrapped his tail around her. She closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep that night.


	12. Chapter Eleven

The first few days were absolute hell to Nightbreeze. She didn't want to be around Froststar, but he seemed dead set on making sure not only she but every other cat in the Clan knew who owned her. Owned. That's what she felt like. She felt as if she didn't even own herself and she belonged to a tyrant king who could do as he wished simply because he had an army behind him.

She was not allowed to see Boulderfur in the medicine den. Goldensong apologized profusely, however she was instructed by Froststar not to see Boulderfur at all. She wasn't even allowed to know how he was doing, only that he was alive and steadily healing. At least that was good.

She was reaching her limit. She felt hopeless and trapped with Froststar, and she didn't know what to do. The code was very strict, and she wasn't allowed to leave Froststar unless he was dead. She didn't have the guts to kill him, she was sure she would be caught if she did so.

She lay in her den, looking dejected as always. Squirrelstorm poked his head in and looked at her.

"Hey, Nightbreeze." He greeted.

"Please, go away Squirrelstorm." Nightbreeze sighed, looking up at him anyway. Squirrelstorm didn't do that, however, he instead walked closer.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." Nightbreeze didn't want to be in the presence of anyone right now. It didn't help that her nest reeked of Froststar and no manner of changing the lining would keep it free of him for longer than a day.

"Oh. Well, alright." Squirrelstorm said. "I'm sorry you're hurting, though, and if you want to talk about it with me, I want you to know I'm here for you, alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Squirrelstorm. I'll keep that in mind." Nightbreeze said, although she knew that she had no plans whatsoever to talk to him about her troubles. He had recently been assigned Grayleaf as a mate, and every cat in the Clan knew that he was head over paws in love with her.

"Alright. Well, see you around." Squirrelstorm said, dashing out. She wanted to go with him, but she didn't want to bother him with her troubles. She should just shut up and deal with what was happening to her.

Eventually, Froststar returned at nightfall. Nightbreeze greeted him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. He instantly drew himself around her and began grooming her once more. She didn't fight him, just let him do as he wish and attempted to draw her own tongue over his hindquarters.

"How were you, without me?" Froststar asked. She knew she couldn't say the truth without some sort of backlash, so she just bit her tongue and told him what he wanted to hear.

"It was dreadful. I missed you." She said. Froststar didn't say anything for a few moments, but eventually he nodded, withdrawing his tongue from her pelt.

"Good. I missed you, too." He nuzzled her, and she felt nauseous. She wanted him to get away from her, _right now._

"I was thinking, love...what were your thoughts on having kits?" Froststar asked. Nightbreeze stared at him, wide-eyed. Surely he wasn't suggesting they make kits?

"Well, I don't really want them right now." She said. "I want to work on being a good warrior, defending the Clan and being a great warrior." She knew she said the same thing twice, and she silently cursed herself for it.

"Well, I was thinking we should have kits." Froststar said. Nightbreeze shook her head. That was where she drew the line. She did not want to be a queen.

"I'm going to have to politely decline, Froststar." Nightbreeze said. "I don't want kits."

Froststar growled low in his throat and rose to his paws. Nightbreeze rose to her own paws, moving away from him. He lashed out at her with unsheathed claws and her pelt stung where his claws got her. She yelped and moved away from him.

"Froststar, get away from me!" She hissed.

"You will not defy me." He growled low, cornering her. She backed up, and, panicked, lashed out at his muzzle. Blood sprayed onto the ground, and she took her chance to run. However, he quickly pounced on her, landing on her back. She whined and tried to get away from him, but his teeth were already in her scruff and his hind paws against hers and it was no use. She whimpered, begging him to release her, but he wouldn't. When he was done with her, she curled up away from him, crying softly into her paws.

When she got herself together, she collected her thoughts. She refused to have his kits. There was still time, right? She snuck out of the den once he was sleeping, body sore, but managing to do it, nonetheless. She slunk into the medicine den, where Goldensong was sleeping. Boulderfur was laying in a nest, also sleeping. His injured leg was wrapped up in cobwebs, but it looked like it was healing nicely. That was a relief.

"Boulderfur." She whispered, nudging his forehead. He blinked and stirred, looking up at her. He let out a soft purr.

"Nightbreeze, I'm happy to see you." He said. He looked at her shoulder. "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry." She said quickly, licking his forehead. "Can you walk?" She asked.

"Barely. I'm not supposed to move it much, or it might break again." He whispered. She sighed and flattened her ears, on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter, Nightbreeze?" He asked, perking up. Goldensong stirred in her den behind him. Nightbreeze flattened her ears and took a step back.

"Please...can you try?" She asked.

"I can try." Boulderfur said, rising to his paws. She saw him wince in visible pain, but he was able to hobble out of camp with her. She didn't make him stop until they were in an alley.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice pained. She didn't do anything, but instead began rubbing against him and purring, licking his fur. He appeared a bit surprised.

"N-Nightbreeze…" He stammered. She ignored him and rubbed her scent all over him, touching him with her tail and nuzzling him.

"I-I don't know about this." Boulderfur was just astonished at what she was doing.

"Boulderfur, I want you to mate with me." She said. "I want to have your kits."

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" Boulderfur asked. "You're a bit young for that."

"Please." Nightbreeze practically begged. Boulderfur scanned her a few times before nodding.

"If that's what you wish." He said.

"I want nothing more than that, Boulderfur." She said, nuzzling him.

The two of them padded into camp as the moon rose ever higher in the sky. Nightbreeze hurt everywhere, but she was content. She helped him to his nest, however she ran into her sister. Ravenpool studied the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Please, Ravenpool. Don't tell Goldensong." Nightbreeze begged quietly. Ravenpool narrowed her eyes, looking at her and then Boulderfur.

"My patient needs tending to. Get along to your nest, Nightbreeze. You may want to rub in the fresh-kill pile, first." Ravenpool said softly. Nightbreeze felt relieved, relaxing a bit as she dashed off. She curled up next to Froststar, as a good mate would do, and closed her eyes. She was scared for the future, but at least now she made things right.

Grayleaf was made a queen a half moon later. Nightbreeze was happy for her and Squirrelstorm, and she sensed her own pregnancy growing heavier. She could already slightly see it, where her stomach was starting to harden. Froststar seemed to leave her alone more after he had mated with her that night, for which she was bitterly grateful for. She would rather him off her pelt. She focused on her warrior duties and making sure the Clan was fed, keeping the scent markers clear as possible and working for her Clan in the best way she could.

One night, she took a deep breath and told him that she was expecting. He seemed pleased.

"Good. I am looking forward to see what the two of us shall have." He said, saying nothing more on the subject. She wilted a little. She would have thought that he would have been at least pleased.

"I'm sure they will be strong and wonderful kits, Froststar." She said. _They won't be yours, fox-dung!_ She added silently.

"I'm sure." He smiled back at her, before going off to a hunting patrol. She sighed, and decided to go talk to Grayleaf. Boulderfur was still in the medicine den, getting his leg healed. It seemed their night out had reversed a lot of progress he had made, and while he didn't appear bitter, Nightbreeze still felt bad.

She padded up to the beautiful calico queen, and she turned her head with a sleepy purr.

"Hello, Nightbreeze." She greeted, curling her tail.

"Hello, Grayleaf." She had to admit, Spiderleap's old mentor was beautiful and kind. Squirrelstorm was a lucky cat.

"How are you today?" Grayleaf asked, sitting up to begin grooming Nightbreeze's shoulders. Nightbreeze let out a grateful purr and returned the favor to the queen. The queen was beginning to show a lot more, her stomach rounded.

"I'm good, how are you?" Nightbreeze asked.

"I am well. The kits are moving a little inside of me, and it was a wonderful experience. Squirrelstorm got to feel, as well. Would you like to?" She asked.

"No, thank you." Nightbreeze shook her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to touch Grayleaf, but she had her own kits she would be feeling inside of her soon enough.

"Are you expecting Froststar's kits?" Grayleaf asked. Nightbreeze nodded.

"Y-yeah." She stammered, looking up at her. "I'm starting to show, right?"

"A little." Grayleaf admitted. "I look forward to sharing a den with you, Nightbreeze." Grayleaf purred.

"Thank you, Grayleaf!" Nightbreeze purred happily.

Nightbreeze turned and she noticed Froststar talking to Boulderfur, looking awfully smug about something. She tilted her ear to the slight left and listened. He was telling Boulderfur about Nightbreeze's pregnancy. She sighed. Boulderfur was going to be upset.

"I have to go, Grayleaf." She said softly.

"That's no problem! Tell Squirrelstorm to get some more moss for the den, will you?" Grayleaf asked.

"Of course!" Nightbreeze dashed off to greet Boulderfur.

"Nightbreeze, come on. We're getting you some prey." Froststar said, turning her away. She looked at Boulderfur helplessly, but he was just looking away. She felt bad. However, she couldn't do much besides agree with Froststar and pad by his side.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Nightbreeze liked Nursery life a lot more than sleeping with Froststar. He left her alone, all she had for company was Grayleaf, who was due to have her kits any day now, and was a great conversationalist. Nightbreeze got fed a lot of prey, mostly brought to her by Squirrelstorm to share with Grayleaf, and it was wonderful. Nightbreeze's stomach was now rather swollen, one and a half moons in herself. She could feel the kits stir inside of her. She could count at least three in there, although she thought there might be more.

She was very nervous for her kitting. Many kits, especially for a new queen, usually meant trouble. Would Goldensong have enough herbs and medicines for her when the kits came? She didn't know. Grayleaf always seemed to know what was on Nightbreeze's mind, and assured her that Goldensong knew what she was doing.

The next day, Nightbreeze witnessed firsthand a birth. Grayleaf gave birth to three healthy kits. There was a calico tom named Leafkit, a calico she-cat named Fallenkit, and a ginger she-cat named Maplekit. The first few days, they were rather noisy and annoying, unable to talk or open their eyes or do anything besides nurse. Squirrelstorm visited the Nursery almost twice a day to see his kits, and it left the Nursery rather cramped. Still, she tolerated it.

Soon enough, they were up on their paws, and since Grayleaf couldn't play with all of them, Nightbreeze was deemed the official fort to crawl on. She didn't mind all that much, although it left her awful tired at the end of the day. After a day of letting Fallenkit and Leafkit play tug of war with her tail, she was exhausted.

When she fell asleep, she opened her eyes to a place she wasn't sure she knew about. She looked up, and there were no stars, just dense trees whose dead branches blocked out the sky, if there even was one. Where was she? She worriedly padded through this forest, hoping to find the sky soon.

"Nightbreeze, CliffClan warrior." There was a voice behind her. She turned, and her eyes widened in horror. It was the very same cat that ruined her first apprentice ceremony. The scars looked even more horrible close up.

"Who are you?" Nightbreeze asked cautiously, staring at her defensively.

"My name is Oaksong. You don't know me. I was a CliffClan queen a long, long time ago. Before your mother's mothers were in their own mother's bellies." She said.

"What do you want with me? Why do you keep following me?" She asked.

"I am here, because I can give you what you want. And, you have what I want." Oaksong said, walking around her. Nightbreeze stood in place, keeping an eye on her, her ears flattened and her fur rising.

"What do you want?" Nightbreeze asked.

"Your mate's kits." Oaksong said plainly. "I never got the chance to be a mother, and I have learned how to have them, even beyond death. In return...Froststar will die."

Nightbreeze wanted nothing more than Froststar's death. He was the cause of her pain, he didn't love her, he was evil. She looked at her stomach.

"They're your mate's kits." Oaksong said. "I know these things."

Nightbreeze looked at her, and then at her stomach. She closed her eyes. She didn't want these kits anyway. Why should she hesitate?

"Okay." She finally said, looking back at Oaksong. "You can have them."

Oaksong smiled at her.

"Good, dear. I knew you would come around." She said. Oaksong walked over and touched her nose to Nightbreeze's side. Pain racked her entire body and she felt horrible cramps in her lower body.

"What's happening?" She asked, falling to her paws.

"Well, I can't just remove them. You'll have to give birth to them, yourself." She said. Nightbreeze panted, gasping at another wave of pain through her body. Oaksong sat next to her, setting a paw on her stomach.

"I'll guide you through this." She promised. Nightbreeze flattened her ears. All she had was this shady she-cat to help her through birth.

"I've done it myself, dear. Trust me." Oaksong murmured. Nightbreeze ignored her as she shuddered again.

"Push." Oaksong's voice rasped in her ear. She did as she was asked, and she pushed something out of her. There was a second cat there, a second set of paws that took the first kit from her and began licking it clean. She gasped and shuddered.

"Push." The second one came out. Alright, one more….Nightbreeze looked up at the tree branches, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face.

But there was more than one more. There were three more. Three kits that Nightbreeze got to briefly look at before she woke up. There was a silver tabby she-cat, a black tom, a grey she-cat, a dark gray tom, and a white she-cat.

She looked just like her father.

Nightbreeze woke up to the sound of Grayleaf's frantic voice.

"Someone get Goldensong! Nightbreeze's kits are gone!" Nightbreeze was exhausted. She looked behind herself. Her nest was bloody. She wanted to tell Grayleaf everything was fine, but she held her tongue. No one needed to know what she did. This would be her secret, and hers alone.

The medicine cat came running and examined Nightbreeze. She pushed and prodded and Nightbreeze bit her tongue so she wouldn't yelp in pain.

"Her kits...they're gone." Goldensong finally said softly. "I'm so sorry, Nightbreeze."

Nightbreeze knew she had to play the mourning mother and let out a soft sob.

"My kits...my poor kits…" She cried into her paws, playing rather well. Goldensong comforted her and brought her poppy seeds. Nightbreeze ate them gratefully, knowing they would bring her sleep. She only hoped she did not go back to that forest with no stars.

She woke up to Froststar licking her pelt clean. He seemed distressed. Fox-dung on him. He would have his fate coming.

"How are you feeling?" He fretted. "Do you need more prey?"

"I'm fine." She said. "Although, I am quite hungry." She yawned, licking her lips a little. Her stomach felt empty, but she wasn't sure if it was the birthing or if it was because she was hungry. However, it seemed to be the right thing to say, for he was gone and she was able to nap in peace.

Grayleaf doted over her and made sure she was comfortable. Nightbreeze was grateful for her newfound friend, and shared her prey with her as much as the calico queen would let her. Eventually, Froststar came back and made sure she was comfortable. He changed her nest himself and made her comfortable. She didn't mind. She didn't want to move nests back to the warrior's den quite yet.

Still, she wondered what Oaksong would do with the kits. What would a dead cat want with kits? Are the kits now dead, too? What had Nightbreeze done?


	14. Chapter Thirteen

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in the center of camp!" Froststar called. Nightbreeze had been taking a nap, finally starting to heal from giving birth. She got up and stretched before padding out to see what he was going to say.

"Cats of CliffClan, we can no longer live here. It has become apparent that the prey here is horrible. We've been here two months, and we are unable to feed our own. Our warriors are thin, our elder is bones, and our queens are unable to feed their kits." Froststar said. Every cat knew what had really happened, but Nightbreeze was still grateful he decided to say that the reason her kits weren't here was because of lack of food.

"Tonight, we will go to the Gathering. We will eat whatever prey we find. We head out now, so we will be at the Gathering in time. We will be careful around the Twolegs, and their monsters. We will take BreezeClan territory by force. Clan meeting dismissed." Froststar walked over to Redheart to help him organize everyone. Nightbreeze went to the medicine den, where Boulderfur was wincing as Ravenpool and Goldensong tried to get him to stand. His leg still looked awkward and painful.

"Come on, Boulderfur. Just try to walk, please!" Ravenpool begged him. Boulderfur sighed. He looked tired and weak, and Nightbreeze's heart hurt seeing him like that. She came over.

"Come on, there will be water where we're going." Nightbreeze said, nudging his shoulder. He looked up at her. His eyes were dull and sad.

"Nightbreeze, I…" He sighed. "I'll try." He stood on his leg and he winced, hobbling out into the center of the clearing. Nightbreeze walked with him. She refused not to be his guide.

"Nightbreeze, you need to help Grayleaf move her kits." Ravenpool instructed. "You can walk with us, but you should carry one nonetheless." Nightbreeze knew she was right. She padded to the nursery.

"Grayleaf." She called. Grayleaf turned her attention.

"Oh, Nightbreeze. Sorry!" She smiled.

"I came to offer my help with carrying your kits." She said with a smile. Grayleaf let out a purr.

"Thank you. Why don't you carry Leafkit? He's pretty calm." The calico tom was sitting at his mother's tail, yawning.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Nightbreeze said, coming over and giving the tom a lick on the head before picking him up by the scruff. He didn't even fight, just squirmed a little uncomfortably before relaxing. Grayleaf smiled contentedly and picked up Fallenkit. Maplekit, the biggest of the three, leapt onto her mother's back and clung to her shoulders. Nightbreeze just smiled at Grayleaf. She was an excellent mother.

Nightbreeze padded back out into the clearing and looked around. All the warriors were standing at the ready. She looked over at Boulderfur, who was standing, a determined look on his face. She walked over, nudging his shoulder very gently. He looked over at her and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, unable to talk with Leafkit in her mouth. Leafkit had fallen asleep. What a silly kit.

Soon enough, they left. The day was still quite early, so they had plenty of time. Everyone took their time and caution crossing Thunderpaths, despite having many run-ins with the monsters, no one was hit, not even Boulderfur, who was perhaps the slowest of them all. Nightbreeze just walked with him, using encouraging words.

Their paws touched grass at sunhigh, and there was a collective sigh of relief as they all got there. Grass felt so good against underpaw, everyone's morale was boosted.

They stopped at a group of bushes.

"Gullpelt, Grayleaf, and Boulderfur. You three will wait here." Froststar instructed. Nightbreeze didn't have to be told why. Boulderfur looked away remorsefully, but sat down next to Gullpelt. The frail elder hadn't been looking any better lately. She was worried for him.

"Come on, CliffClan. We have a territory to take." Froststar said. He flicked his tail, and Nightbreeze, along with the rest of her Clan, followed their leader. She glared at the back of his head. Even if he was her leader, she had sealed his fate. The cat would keep their promise, she was sure.

They waited just outside BreezeClan camp. Froststar turned to his warriors.

"Show them the mercy they showed us." He growled. The warriors grumbled. Nightbreeze felt the pangs of anger and hunger in her chest, and she felt the hatred for BreezeClan growing. They had done nothing to help CliffClan.

"Attack!" Froststar whispered loudly, and the cats surged down into the BreezeClan camp. The night guard called out a warning before he was bowled over by Redheart. Nightbreeze waited outside the apprentice's den and lashed out at a white apprentice, no more than a few moons into his apprenticeship.

He yowled and he darted under her. StarClan, he was fast! She lashed out at him with her claws, and felt his pelt tear open easily. He screeched and leapt onto her, digging his claws into her back. She yowled and rolled over, and he clawed her shoulder open. She didn't let up for a few moments before leaping away. He still faced her.

"Filthy CliffClan cat! You don't belong here! Go back to wherever you came from!" The white apprentice spat. She leapt at him and they rolled around, his claws digging into her and hers digging into him. He slashed at her forehead, and blood rolled over her eyes. She shook her head and cleared her vision, glaring at him before bringing her paw down onto his head, hard. He shook a little, dazed, and she batted him to the side, going to fight another cat. An orange warrior attacked her from the side, and she rolled with the attack, however he pinned her down, slashing at her face. She screamed, her face already in pain enough. She battered his belly with her unsheathed back claws until she felt blood seep onto her back paws. He released her, and she rolled away, coming at him with teeth bared. He grabbed her by the scruff and shook her. Her vision blurred a little and he threw her. She hit a rock, and felt a bruise forming on her shoulder. She looked at him, her vision doubled and trying hard to stand.

He attacked her, his teeth latching into her shoulder. She screamed in pain. The cat released her when a red tom attacked him. Redheart! The two of them began to fight, and she looked around wildly. Her gaze fixed on Froststar. He was fighting with a black tabby tom, and Froststar batted him away. She stared.

When the black tom abandoned, Froststar turned and a horribly scarred tom appeared in front of him. He slashed open his stomach, Froststar flying backwards. Oaksong appeared where Froststar fell, her claws flying over Froststar's throat. Froststar fell to the ground, his life bleeding out.

Nightbreeze turned her head. Her mate was dead, as she wished. The cat who had made her life worse, he was gone.

"We've done our part of the deal." Oaksong's voice was in her ear, and Nightbreeze turned. However, the she-cat was already gone. Nightbreeze took a deep breath before looking at the battle, running into it triumphantly.

She leapt onto a black tom with long fur, and she felt her claws get stuck in his fur. He took that moment to tear open her shoulder.

"BreezeClan, retreat!" A gray tom was standing on top of a boulder, looking down at the Clan. The black tom disentangled himself from her, snarling before dashing off with the rest of his Clan.

CliffClan began licking their wounds assessing who was left. Nightbreeze felt her heart drop as she saw Russetsong get carried to the center of camp.

Boulderfur and Grayleaf were carrying Gullpelt as they walked into camp.

"Mother!" Squirrelstorm was sitting next to his slain mother, looking absolutely crushed. Nightbreeze's attention was torn between the two of them that she didn't notice Redheart being carried to the center of the camp until Squirrelstorm stared.

"Redheart's dead, too?" He asked. "Who's going to lead us now?"

Froststar's bloody body had been dragged to lay next to Russetsong and Redheart, and Boulderfur and Grayleaf were helping to lay Gullpelt down.

"He just...went to sleep." Boulderfur was trying to explain to Goldensong. "He never moved."

"So, if both Redheart and Froststar are dead, who's going to lead us?" Stonestrike asked.

The warriors murmured among themselves, and Nightbreeze stared down at Redheart's torn body, and then at Boulderfur.

_"__Well, I, myself, wanted to be leader. However, I'm much too old for that now. Someone who's….someone who's like me….Strong in battle, courageous...and follows their heart, but not their own selfish desires." _

Nightbreeze looked over at the other warriors. There was Stonestrike, strong and loyal. There was Lionclaw, who would certainly be great in battle. And her father, he would be a good match, too. However, Lionclaw was still mourning his lost mate, and would not make a good fit. Stonestrike was mourning the loss of his father, and Nightbreeze couldn't see her father being leader.

So, who? Squirrelstorm had a mate, and she doubted he would want to be leader. That left...Spiderleap and herself. Spiderleap had no leadership skills, too shy and meager to be able to command.

However, Nightbreeze had been able to learn a few things about leadership while she was with Froststar. She took a deep breath.

"I will be leader of CliffClan." She announced loudly. "As the mate of fallen Froststar, I am the best choice."

The warriors looked at one another, Boulderfur keeping his gaze on her.

"I approve." He said.

"I approve." Spiderleap said.

"I approve." Squirrelstorm mewed, along with Grayleaf and her kits, who vaguely knew what was going on.

"I approve." Lionclaw added, sitting next to his son.

"Well, I don't." Stonestrike growled from the back. "She just barely got out of her apprenticeship, let alone being a mother. How exactly is she the best fit?" He asked. Nightbreeze seemed to have underestimated him.

"She was Froststar's mate. She got to watch his duties more than any other cat in the Clan. I was her mentor, and I taught her all the skills that both I and my brother excelled at. What exactly have you done, Stonestrike?" Boulderfur challenged. Stonestrike said nothing, biting back a response and his tail lashed angrily.

"Then it is decided. Nightbreeze will be the new leader of CliffClan." Goldensong announced. "Nightbreeze, the time has come for you to announce a deputy."

Nightbreeze looked over the Clan, analyzing who she could call as her deputy. Again, her brother, as much as she loved him, wasn't what she was looking for. Someone who could protect the Clan with her. She chose, and looked to Goldensong for guidance with words.

"Just say what comes to heart, Nightbreeze. We will work on the wording later." She mewed back. Nightbreeze nodded and leapt onto a high stone.

"I say this before StarClan." She meowed, staring down at Squirrelstorm. "I say these words so that the spirits of Redheart and Froststar may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of CliffClan is Squirrelstorm." She called.

Stonestrike looked mad, but Squirrelstorm was shocked. He slowly padded up to her.

"I accept the position as deputy, Nightbreeze. Thank you." The Clan called Squirrelstorm's name.

"I will travel to the Mooncave tomorrow night, after I see to it every cat's wound is tended to and our fallen warriors are buried." She said. "We have a lot of work, every cat. For now, get some sleep." She said. The warriors dispersed. Boulderfur limped up to her.

"Congratulations, Nightbreeze." He said softly. "You're leader now."

She turned and let out a tired purr, nudging his face.

"I am. And now I can be with you." She said.

"Well…" Boulderfur sighed. "Nightbreeze, I cannot return to my warrior duties. My leg...it is permanently like this. Even if I get the proper herbs, I will not be able to walk properly. Goldensong is doing the best for the pain, but…" He sighed. "I'm going to have to retire to the elder's den."

Nightbreeze felt her chest explode in pain at that, staring at him. She wasn't going to argue. She knew he was right, and she stared at his paw, which was sticking out at an odd angle.

"I...I understand." She sighed. "You will forever be the one I love." She mewed.

"Yes. And I will forever love you, too, Nightbreeze." He licked her forehead. She smiled sadly up at him.

"Thank you, Boulderfur. You can retire to the elder's den. I can give you a proper ceremon-"

"No, Nightbreeze. Just let me retire quietly." He said softly. Nightbreeze nodded.

"Alright, Boulderfur. As you wish." She murmured. She headed to the leader's den, clearing out the old den. She was sad, however, she was leader now, and she had to worry about other things.

She sighed and rested her head in her paws. Her wounds stung, however, her Clan could use them more than herself. She closed her eyes, and sleep soon found her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The morning came much too early for Nightbreeze. She was exhausted, however, she had a Clan to attend to. She woke to painful paws and emerged from her den. Her fallen warriors were still in the clearing.

"Squirrelstorm." She walked over to the warrior's den and poked him. Her deputy stirred and blinked, looking up at her.

"What is it, Nightbreeze?" He asked.

"I need you to organize a few warriors to bury our fallen warriors." She said softly. "I can organize a hunting patrol. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." Squirrelstorm, rising to his paws. He woke up Lionclaw and Blackstrike and asked them to come along. Nightbreeze woke up Tigerstripe, Fernleap, and Stonestrike to go on a hunting patrol. Goldensong and Ravenpool were out getting herbs. She sighed. She would be the one guarding the camp today. She sat next to Spiderleap, who was helping her.

"Sister, do you think we will be able to live here?" He asked. "Peacefully?"

"I don't know, Spiderleap. I hope BreezeClan will leave us alone, now." She said, sighing.

"Are you going to be happy?" He asked suddenly, turning to look at her. She looked back at him, slightly startled by the question.

"Of course, Spiderleap. Right now things are rough, but I'll be fine." She said. However, when she turned her head, she looked down at the grass, wondering if those words would be true. Would she be happy?

She stood guard with Spiderleap, the day crawling on unbearably slowly. Finally, Squirrelstorm returned with some prey, regardless of the fact that they didn't have a hunting patrol. BreezeClan had plenty of prey, it seemed. The hunting patrol also brought back food, which meant that their Clan would heal.

She felt some relief and thanked the warriors, however she could eat nothing if she were to go to the Moonstone and dream with StarClan.

Finally, it was sunset. She was given some herbs to help stave away her hunger, and then she was off. The Mooncave was a short walk north and then east before she got to it. She was in WaveClan territory, but she did not feel uneasy. WaveClan was known for being pacifist.

She slid into the Mooncave, for now, pitch black. As night fell, the moon was rising, and she waited patiently as it rose. She felt the magic of this place in her fur, and took a deep breath. At moonhigh, the cave erupted in a blinding white light and she had to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was no longer in the Mooncave, but instead on a starry moor. The ground glittered with stars, the sky glittered with stars, everything was covered in a permanent sprinkling of stars.

She was in StarClan.

However, she was unable to move. She felt a searing pain at the back of her head, and she grit her teeth, bearing it. She supposed it was her old life being torn away, so that she may receive her new lives.

Finally, she was greeted by Tallsong. Nightbreeze smiled at her, moving slowly to greet her.

"Mother!" She purred loudly. Tallsong smiled at her.

"Hello, Nightbreeze." She said softly. "I am so proud of you, my dear." She murmured. "I am going to give you your first life."

Nightbreeze looked up at her, her pelt tingling. Tallsong touched her nose to the top of Nightbreeze's forehead.

"With this life, I give you the love of a mother. Use it well to guide and protect your Clan." Nightbreeze felt a soft sigh escape her as she felt the pride and happiness of a mother. Her chest felt like it was going to burst. Her pelt then began to burn, and she gasped, unable to move once more because of the pain. The burning love a mother had for their kits, to protect them at all costs, she had never felt, so she didn't know she would be feeling this.

The next cat to greet her was a more familiar face.

"Wavesong." She breathed. Wavesong smiled at her warmly before touching her nose to Nightbreeze's forehead.

"With this life, I give you the loyalty to your Clan to do what is right." She murmured. "Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." Nightbreeze felt another spasm of pain, although it wasn't nearly as bad as Tallsong's life. She panted as the new life ran through her. Wavesong returned to the circle, and the third cat padded up.

It was Whitecloud. Nightbreeze was saddened to know she died, however, she got to see her once more.

"With this life, I give you undying determination. Use it well to never falter in a battle." Nightbreeze let out a small noise of pain as her whole body shook with spasms of pain. This was absolutely the most painful thing she had ever experienced, even more so than giving birth.

Fireclaw was next. She was sorry she never got to know him better.

"With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well to lead your Clan in tiring times." She groaned, feeling all the energy of the past Clans running through her. She wanted to run through the moor over and over again, until she could run no more. She gasped, closing her eyes.

Windpelt touched her nose to Nightbreeze's forehead.

"With this life, I give you swiftness. Use it well to act quickly in times of need." Nightbreeze felt every sense of hers sharpen, including her mind. By now, she was getting used to this pain, and was no longer surprised by it at all.

Russetsong purred when she came up to Nightbreeze.

"Watch my son, please." She said softly.

"Of course." Nightbreeze nodded, looking up at her.

"With this life, I give you the courage to protect. Use it to never falter in your battles."

Only three more. Nightbreeze's paws shook. She didn't know if she was able to withstand anymore.

Gullpelt approached her.

"With this life, I give you perseverence. Use it to always hold out, when all seems lost."

The next was Redheart. She bowed her head.

"Redheart, I'm so sorry-"

"With this life, I give you justice. Use it well to make the right decisions about your Clan."

One more, and she knew who it would be. The large white tom came padding towards her. He looked down at her, nothing but love in his eyes. She felt anxiety wash over her as she looked up at him. Did he know what she did? However, he said nothing, just touched the top of her head with his nose.

"With this life, I give you charisma. Use it well to lead your Clan and handle the others."

The last life was the worst. She felt all of Froststar's past lives running through her, all his anger, all his love, all his rage, and all his pain rush through her, and she was left with tears streaking down her face, unable to stand.

"I hail you by your new name, Nightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of CliffClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." He purred down at her. She nodded, looking up at him. He looked so proud of her, as if that was what he wanted for her. She looked past him to her mother.

All the StarClan cats began calling her name, and she smiled, letting them call out her new name. Her fallen Clanmates calling her new name made her chest warm.

"Nightstar! Nightstar! Nightstar!" They all called. She smiled, and the dream faded. She woke up. She had collapsed in the sand of the Mooncave, and there were pawmarks in the sand. She stood up, her whole body aching. However, she felt different. She felt more powerful, more wise, and nothing like the she-cat that came into the Mooncave.

She was Nightstar, leader of CliffClan. As she walked back to her Clan, she thought about that. Their Clan no longer lived on the cliffs, and she doubted they would again. The name CliffClan no longer fit the cats.

She knew then what she had to do.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

When she came back to camp, Squirrelstorm greeted her. She dipped her head to him and headed towards the Highrock.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock?" She called. Slowly, the warriors emerged from their dens.

"StarClan has granted me my nine lives. I am now Nightstar." She said. "It has come to my attention that CliffClan is no longer the correct name for this Clan. From now on, the name of our Clan will be NightClan." She announced. The cats looked up at her, confused.

"Our Clan has always been called CliffClan, Nightstar! Why would you want to change it now?" Grayleaf called nervously. Nightstar regarded her friend respectfully.

"Our Clan has always lived on the cliffs, however, we have spent our time in the night. We attack in the night. I am the leader of our new life, is it not fitting to call our Clan NightClan?" She looked down at her.

"Well, it is." Grayleaf said, nervously sitting down as her kits played at her paws. Nightstar nodded, looking down at her Clan. Stonestrike was surprisingly silent.

"There is a Gathering tonight. We shall go, and announce our return to the ocean." Nightstar announced. The cats murmured. Nightstar would be pleased to go to a Gathering for the first time in a long one. She realized, with a shock, she would have to speak on her Clan's behalf. No matter.

She leapt down. The Gathering wasn't until nightfall. She began to organize hunting patrols, and led her own border patrol. She was a bit uneasy about their numbers. Her Clan was small now, and she wondered if they would be able to hold their own in battle.

No, they'd be fine. Grayleaf had kits, and they would soon be apprentice age. She was sure her brother would come around and take a mate, and then they would have kits, right? Nightstar had to begin thinking about who would be assigned his mate.

Perhaps Fernleap. She was pretty, and they had similar skills. Yes, that would be his mate. As soon as one of them applied, that was who she would give her brother. She looked to Boulderfur. Perhaps, if he was still around after a few moons, they could have their own litter of kits...one that Nightstar actually wanted.

She wasn't sure on the details, yet, but she didn't want to think too hard on it. For now, she had a Clan to patrol.

When nightfall came, the Clan headed up to the long wooden planks that consisted of the Gathering place. There were already large masses of cats sitting on them. They turned their heads as they saw the NightClan cats coming up to the Gathering, and the place erupted in voices.

"CliffClan's back!"

"Where's Froststar and Redheart?"

"Where did they go?"

Nightstar shook her head and climbed up the small white pillar where Waterstar, leader of WaveClan, was waiting with a brown tom Nightstar hadn't seen at the fight with BreezeClan. She wondered who that was. She climbed up to sit next to them.

"Welcome back to the ocean." Waterstar greeted kindly. She dipped her head.

"Thank you." She said, looking over at the brown tom.

"I'm Rabbitstar." He said. "Our leader had perished in a recent attack on our Clan." He said. Nightstar could only nod, not sure what to say to him in response. It had to be every cat for themselves now.

"Now that we are all gathered, let the Gathering start." Waterstar called. Nightstar wondered, in passing, how old he must be. Waterstar had been leader when her mother's mother was an apprentice, or so Tallsong had said. He certainly didn't look that old. Nightstar supposed it was due to the Clan's deep connection with StarClan.

"Nightstar, why don't you start?" Waterstar asked, looking at her. Nightstar nodded and padded forward.

"We were chased from our old camp by Twolegs, in greenleaf. It was already a moon into leaf-bare. "We asked BreezeClan for shelter until we could make a new camp, but they chased us off and forced us to run and hide in Twolegplace for many moons. We have returned, and have made our camp where BreezeClan once stood." She felt her claws unconsciously unsheath. She looked down over the cats. They were staring up at her, the BreezeClan cats looking angry as ever.

"NightClan will not forget those who have fallen because of the lack of sympathy the Clans here possess." She was interrupted by a meow from below.

"NightClan? I thought you were CliffClan!"

Another voice joined them.

"Yeah, you're CliffClan!"

"Silence!" Waterstar meowed from behind Nightstar. Nightstar turned and gave him a grateful nod.

"It is true you know my cats as CliffClan cats, but our home is no longer on the cliffs, it is here, on the moor. We have been forced to live most of our lives in the night. Is that not a fitting name?" She challenged. The cats below were silent.

"I thought not." Her tail lashed a little as she stepped back. Rabbitstar padded forward.

"My Clan is doing just fine. After being chased out of our territory by Cliff-er, NightClan cats, we have been forced to reside in the territory just south of our old territory, closer to the Twolegs than we would like. However, our hunting is just fine, and we have established new old leader, Stonestar, has perished in the battle, and I have taken his place. Our new deputy is Thistleslash." Below, a tan tom looked rather pleased with himself.

"That is all." Rabbitstar retreated. Waterstar took his place, standing out. Every cat quieted and turned their attention to him.

"StarClan has spoken with my Clan's medicine cats. A time of peace is coming, one that will last for many moons. However, after that…." He had had a leaf in his paws the whole time. Nightstar stared at it, transfixed.

"A storm unlike any other will threaten to destroy our Clans...forever." He slashed at the leaf, and Nightstar watched the blackened leaf fall into the night. A gust of wind, one that almost knocked Nightstar and Rabbitstar off the pillar, sent the leaf spiraling away for good. However, Waterstar was not as lucky as the two of them, and he fell off the pillar, the height of two trees, towards the group of cats. They all scrambled away, and the leader hit the wooden boards and broke through them, landing into the ocean.

"Waterstar!" A white she-cat called frantically. She went to jump in the water but a blind brown tabby tom stopped her.

"Stop, Whitebreeze. He's gone. StarClan has claimed him." The tom explained. Whitebreeze let out a wail, and looked up at the two cats. Nightstar stole a glance at Rabbitstar, who just looked solemnly down at the waters below. Nightstar padded down to her Clan, jumping over the hole that Waterstar had made when he fell and greeted her Clan.

"The Gathering is over." She said, leading them back towards their territory. WaveClan cats just stared in horror at the waters as they watched the waves carry Waterstar's body far, far away.


	17. Epilogue

Five kits sat in a clearing, playing together. A silver she-cat was tearing a leaf to shreds, standing on her black brother, while a grey she-kit was planning an ambush on the silver she-cat. A dark gray tom was sitting away from them, just watching and studying, and a white she-cat was practicing fighting moves with a brown tabby she-cat much larger than her.

"Icekit, pick up your paws more! Do you want to be ripped apart by rogues when you're older?" The brown she-cat had a raspy voice, but to Icekit, that was just how mother sounded.

"No, mom!" Icekit practically hit herself in the face picking up her paws. The brown tabby she-cat training her seemed pleased.

"Good. Much better. Stormkit, why don't you come and fight with your sister?" The dark gray tom with black mottled spots turned, regarding his mother with disinterest. He yawned and dashed over.

"Good, now remember, always practice with your claws unsheathed. If you can't handle scratches now, you can't handle scratches when you fight for real." The brown tabby she-cat watched.

"I'm supposed to go easy, right?" Stormkit asked.

"Well, just be me." Oaksong said. Stormkit nodded.

"So, go easy." He said, lunging at his sister. The two of them rolled around in the dirt, their squeaks and squeals filling the clearing.

"Mistpaw, how's your training going?" A black tabby tom asked, coming up behind his daughter and picking her up, setting her down and taking her leaf from her.

"Dad, I was using that!" She complained.

"I don't care. You know you're supposed to be working on your powers." He told her.

"You think I haven't?" She snapped at him, looking down at the black cat, who had not moved a single inch from when she had first stepped on him. Her father looked pleased.

"Right. I'm sorry. Continue your game." He gave her the leaf back. Her brother didn't move as she stepped on him once more. Their father glanced over at their grey she-kit, the only one out of the five of them that didn't show any sort of promise whatsoever. However, Oaksong refused to let him kill the kit, saying that each one of them was precious.

However, he knew that, no matter how she turned out, she would be a wonderful pawn in times to come.


	18. Allegiences

**Allegiences:**

_CliffClan_

**Leader: **Nightstar – Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Squirrelstorm – Ginger tom with white tailtip and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Goldensong – Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Ravenpool)

**Warriors: **

Blackstrike – Black tom with yellow eyes.

Lionclaw – Yellow tom with green eyes.

Stonestrike – Gray tom with yellow eyes

Tigerstripe – Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Fernleap – Light gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Spiderleap – Black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Ravenpool – Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Grayleaf – Dilute calico she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Kits: Leafkit, calico tom with green eyes, Fallenkit, a calico she-cat with green eyes, and Maplekit, a ginger she-cat with green eyes.

None

**Elders:**

Boulderfur – Dark gray tom with yellow eyes and many scars riddling his body. (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

**WaveClan:**

Leader: Waterstar - Gray tom with blue eyes

**BreezeClan:**

Leader: Rabbitstar - Light brown tom with green eyes.

**Loners:**

Grayleaf – Dilute calico she-cat with green eyes

Leafstrike, calico tom with green eyes,

Fallensong, a calico she-cat with green eyes,

Yellowpaw – Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cats Who Have Died:

Tallsong – Black she-cat with green eyes.

Wavesong – Light gray she-cat with blue eyes, blind.

Whitecloud – White she-cat with blue eyes, retired because of failing hearing.

Fireclaw – Orange tom with green eyes

Windpelt – Light tan she-cat with blue eyes

Russetsong – Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Gullpelt – Black and white tom with green eyes, retired with mate

Froststar – White tom with yellow eyes, long fur, and short legs. Has a scar on his left shoulder.

Redheart – Reddish-brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.


End file.
